No Laughing Matter
by Roswelllostcause
Summary: SQUEAL TO PICKING UP THE PIECES. Batman and Oracle come to Central City seeking the help of The Flash and Frost. The Joker and Harley Quinn are out to turn Central City into rumble, add in both Tricksters, making no one in the city safe. SNOWBARRY!
1. Chapter 1

NO LAUGHING MATTER

SQUEAL TO PICKING UP THE PIECES. Batman and Oracle come to Central City seeking the help of The Flash and Frost. The Joker and Harley Quinn are out to turn Central City into rumble, add in both Tricksters, making no one in the city safe.

Prologue

Gotham City

Barbara Gordon typed away at her computer in the dimly lit bat cave. The Joker and Harley Quinn had both escaped from Arkham asylum. But the strange thing was they had yet to show their faces in Gotham. That was not normal for the clown prince of crime. To say that finding the Joker was personal for both her and Batman was an understatement. It had been less than two years since the mad man showed up on Barbara's doorstep with a gun and shot her. She heard a noise behind her but didn't move.

"Still no sign of them Bruce."

The only sound she heard was a grunt. She rolled her eyes. She was one of the few people who saw this side of billionaire Bruce Wayne. But the fact was not many people knew that Batman and Bruce were one and the same.

"I have expanded the search for them. I have included both Star City and Central City into the search."

"Neither Green Arrow or the Flash will be able to handle those two on their own." Said Bruce

"The Flash has a partner you know."

"Frost. You went to college with her didn't you?"

"Yes. I went to school with Caitlin Snow Allen. You know who the Flash is too don't you?"

"Yes as well as the Green Arrow."

"Well even I figured that one out. I mean Oliver Queen returns from the dead and Star City gets a green archer vigilante."

The computer beeped. Barbara looked at the results.

"What is it Oracle?"

"Joker and Harley Quinn were caught on a security camera at Iron Heights prison. They broke out these two men."

Bruce frowned as he stared at the photos of two inmates.

"You and I are going to Central City. We need to warn the Flash and Frost what they are up against."

"Understood."

Central City Two Days Later

Six months after her wedding to Barry, Caitlin sat at her computer in STAR Labs looking over the test she had done on her daughter. She already knew that Laurel was a meta, seeing both mother and father were. It was now figuring out what her powers would be and when they might show up. Luckily it looked like it wouldn't be until puberty that the gene would become active. As of right now there was no trace of the speed force. But it did look like there might be cryogenics in her. Laurel might be like her mother. She was broken out of her thoughts when a instant message came up on the screen.

_*Frost a friend of mine wants to meet you and the Flash.* _

_Who are you? Why should I trust you or your friend? How do you know about me? _

_*Call me Oracle. I work with Batman. If you know the stories about him you know he would only ask for help if he has to.* _

_Still haven't told me how you know who I am. Because you are sending this to Dr. Caitlin Snow Allen's IM account. _

_*Felicity Smoak isn't the only hacker that works with a vigilante. Though you met me back in college. We had different majors of course. But we did have a few requirements together. If I remember right you were the youngest student.* _

_Still not telling me anything. _

_*I guess between Eobard Thawne and Zoom, you really don't trust anyone now.* _

_You got that right. _

Just then Caitlin's phone rang. She glanced at the unknown number. With the location of the call coming from Gotham City.

_*Answer your phone and I will give you my real name.* _

Caitlin reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Caitlin. It has been a very long time. It's Barbara Gordon."

"Barbara? You're Orac…"

"Caitlin, yes don't finish that please. Like I said my friend and I need your help. Actually we need all the help we can get. I know who your fast friend is. Can I come to STAR and explain things?"

"Sure. I will call my husband and see if he can come. Oh I should warn Cisco too."

"That would be a good idea. See you in an hour."

"An hour? That would mean that….."

"I am in Central City. Yes. So is my friend."

"I could hear his grunts and mumbles in the background."

"He's no so bad once you get to know him."

"I'm sure."

The line went dead and Caitlin headed into the Cortex to find Barry talking with Cisco.

"We are going to have company in about an hour. An old classmate of mine from college is coming by. She needs our help. Well she and her boss do." Said Caitlin

"Who is her boss?" asked Cisco

"Who is this woman?" asked Barry

"Her name is Barbara Gordon, she told me she works with Batman. More or less as his Felicity. But there is something you need to know. She knows that Barry is the Flash and I am Frost."

"Can we trust her?" asked Barry

"Her father is retired Gotham City police Commissioner James Gordon. She was paralyzed after being shot by the Joker a few years ago." Said Caitlin

"How do you know this?" asked Cisco

"I remember when she was shot. One of my side projects has been working on a treatment to repair spinal cord injuries."

"Barbara, I don't like that you told her who you are."

"Bruce, you may sign my paycheck. But my secret identity is mine to reveal if I want. Besides, I trust Caitlin."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Barbara used the controls on her chair and made her way out of the hotel suite and to the van to head for STAR Labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Caitlin paced outside the entrance to STAR labs. She hadn't seen Barbara Gordon since college. She remembered the other woman as friendly and warm, with a fiery temper that seemed stereotype for redheads. She only remembered Barbara because the woman was one of the few students at the school who didn't treat her like a freak for being so smart.

"I have to say you have come a long way from the awkward teen that was smarter than anyone in our class."

Caitlin smiled as the Barbara steered her wheelchair up to her.

"It's been a long time Barbara." Said Caitlin

"It has. Why don't we head inside."

"Yeah, so how did you figure out I am Frost?"

"First you don't wear a mask. Just because your eyes and hair change color doesn't mean facial recognition software can't recognize you. Being the daughter of the former police commissioner does have it's advantage."

"Does your father know that you hang with the bat?"

"No. He thinks I gave it up after the Joker shot me. That is when he found out I was Batgirl."

"Which is why that crazy clown shot you."

"Some might say you are crazy having dual personalities."

"True."

Caitlin hit the elevator button. After the doors opened they both entered and headed down to the cortex. They entered to find Barry and Cisco waiting.

"Barbara meet my best friend Cisco Ramon and the man that opened my heart to love again after losing Ronnie twice. Barry Allen my husband. Barry, Cisco meet Barbara Gordon probably the closest person to a friend I had in college." Said Caitlin

"Nice to meet you. Cait tells me you know Batman." Said Barry

"I do. That is why I am here. The Joker and Harley Quinn escaped from Arkham asylum and they paid a visit to Iron Heights prison. They broke out these two men."

Barbara inserted a flash drive and pulled up two photos on the screens around the lab.

"James Jesse and Axle Walker." Said Barbara

"Prankster and Prankster Jr." said Cisco

"Those four together is not a good thing." Said Barry

"You are right about that. The Joker is a sociopath, who drove his therapist a Dr. Harleen Quinnzel insane. She now believes she is in love with him." Said Barbara

"Hence her going by Harley Quinn." Said Cisco

"Do you or Batman know what they are planning?" asked Caitlin

"To murder as many people as they can. Possibly by setting off bombs to release Joker toxin."

"Wait isn't that the stuff that makes an exposed person laugh themselves to death?" asked Cisco

"Yes. I have seen victims of it and it's not pretty. Barry, Caitlin I would suggest you send your daughter out of town for a while. Possibly send her to visit your friends in another part of the multiverse."

"Wait you know about the multiverse?" asked Barry

"Mr. Allen, I am not an idiot. In fact I might be better on a computer than Felicity Smoak. Yes both Batman and I know about the multiverse."

"Barry, my mother knew of the multiverse before we told her. You go get Laurel from the sitter I will call our friends." Said Caitlin

Barry nodded and took off at super speed sending papers flying. Caitlin headed into the med bay closing the door. Barbara looked at Cisco who just sat there calmly eating a Twizzler.

"You aren't going to ask me any questions Cisco?" asked Barbara

"The one I want to ask you aren't going to answer. So what is the point?" said Cisco

"I would tell you. But it is not my secret to tell."

"Hey I get that. But why did you become a vigilante?"

"I was sick of seeing my city dying from the criminal cancer that is infecting it. My father may have been the commissioner but there was nothing he could do to stop the corruption. It even infected the police department. So I joined Batman and Robin in the fight. Batman wasn't happy. He tried to get me to quit. But I am stubborn as hell."

"Seem to be a theme with vigilantes." Mumbled Cisco

"Well at least I don't brood like the male ones I know."

Caitlin locked the med lab door and picked up her phone and hit the button that lets her make interdimensional calls. She then hit Kara's name.

"Hey Cait what's up?" came the voice of Kara Danvers

"Kara, you motioned that your cousin is Frenemies with your Earth's Batman right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well an associate of his doppelganger from my earth is here asking for help. The Joker, his insane girlfriend and a couple of crazies that Barry has dealt with before are teaming up to basically kill my whole city. Anyone there able to babysit until this is over? I mean on your earth it's too dangerous for my daughter here."

"Yeah Lena would. She has been wanting to spend more time with Laurel. Alex, J'onn and I can help if you need it."

"Yeah that would be great. These guys are all normal human, well unless you count being crazy."

"We will be right over. Let me let Clark know I will be gone so he can help National City if need be."

"Thanks Kara."

Caitlin hung up and came back out of the med bay. She noticed that Barbara was missing.

"She is just around the corner in the speed lab calling the bat. So our super friend coming?" asked Cisco

"Yeah, Kara, Alex and J'onn are going to help. Lena will babysit."

"You do know that our little snowflake will end up coming home with a new wardrobe."

"I am well aware of that fact Cisco."

Barbara returned to the cortex with a grim face.

"I talked to Batman. He is on his way. I told him that since he knows your identities he will need to reveal his to you. That if he wants you to trust him that is the way it has to be. Needless to say he is not happy about it." Said Barbara

"I have someone who can watch Laurel, and more help in taking down these crazies." Said Caitlin

"One your Kryptonian friend?" asked Barbara

"You really do know a hell of a lot more then you let on don't you?" asked Cisco

"Just because of the fact there are no Kryptonians on this earth doesn't mean I don't know they exist on other earths."

"Why am I not surprised that there is a Barbara Gordon on this Earth. J'onn needed to stay home to make sure the city isn't over run while I am gone." Said Kara Danvers walking in with her sister and Lena Luthor.

"I take it you have met my counterpart on your Earth Ms. Danvers." Said Barbara

"Actually I haven't. My cousin has. Though last time I checked your counterpart was not paralyzed." Said Kara

"Well that is good to know."

Barry came in carrying Laurel and a packed bag just then.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

"Aunt Lena! Aunt Kara! Aunt Alex!" yelled Laurel

"Indoor voice Laurel." Said Caitlin

"Sorry mama."

"It's ok sweetie."

Kara took her niece from Barry and smiled.

"You are getting so big!" said Kara

"I miss you, Aunt Alex and Aunt Lena."

"We miss you too honey." Said Alex

"Laurel, you are going to go on a sleep over at Aunt Lena's for a few days. I want you to be a good girl for her." Said Caitlin

"I will mama."

"Lena please don't spoil her too much."

"I will promise no such thing."

Lena took Laurel and her bag then Cisco opened a breach back to Lena's home.

"So what is it we are dealing with?" asked Alex

"Meet the James Jesse, AKA the Trickster, his son Axle Walker Trickster Jr. The Joker and his girlfriend/sidekick Harley Quinn." Said Cisco

"You have a Joker on this Earth?" asked Kara

"Unfortunately yes." Said Barbara

"What are they up to?" asked Alex

"That is the millionaire question." Said a gruff voice entering.

Everyone turned to see Batman walking in his suit and cowl covering his face.

"Batman, we talked about this. If you want these people to help you need to tell them who you are." Said Barbara

"Fine."

Batman pulled his cowl down to reveal the face of Gotham City's most eligible billionaire bachelor Bruce Wayne. Other than Kara the only one who didn't seem too surprised at the reveal was Caitlin.

"Oh frack! You got to be kidding me! Bruce Wayne is Batman!" said Cisco

"Dr. Snow, you don't seem surprised." Said Bruce

"Mr. Wayne, you are not the first billionaire vigilante I have met. On top of that your friend Barbara isn't the only one with skills on a computer. Though she is far better then me. But I did do my research. One of the first people Batman went after was the man that murdered your parents. It fits with the vigilante/hero theme. Barry wanted nothing more than to bring down the man the killed his mother and framed his father. The ATOM developed his suit to go after the people that killed his fiancee. The Green Arrow, wants to save his city from the criminal cancer that is infecting it." Said Caitlin

"What about you?" asked Bruce

"Me. When I first got my powers, I was scared and didn't control them very well. I hurt a lot of people. My friends included. I help the Flash to make up for the pain I caused."

Barry wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. He knew even after all this time that Caitlin still carried the guilt of her part in H.R.'s death.

"Cait, you know we all forgave you a long time ago. This city sees you as a hero, one of it's guardian angels." Whispered Barry

"Not everyone has forgiven me. Not that I blame her for not."

Both Bruce and Barbara seemed confused by what Caitlin said.

"Barry's ex girlfriend Iris West. When Frost, Caitlin's other personality went through her angry rebellious stage and joined with Savitar she plotted to kill Iris." Said Cisco

"Yet Frost when given a number of chances never could go through with killing anyone. She saved Cisco's life." Said Barry

"Two friends of ours referred to what I went through then as a crucible." Said Caitlin

"I believe they are right. Caitlin, you are much stronger than you were back in our college days. You came out of it stronger and learned from it. Crucibles, either break a person or make you stronger." Said Barbara

"Iris West, she is a reporter correct?" asked Bruce

"Yeah why?" asked Barry

"Since she arrived in Gotham she has a habit of poking her nose into things that she shouldn't. More then once I had to step in and get her out of trouble." Said Bruce

"Most recently was about a month ago. She got involved with a story and went after Harvey Dent, AKA Two Face. The former district attorney that was badly scared by acid to the face. He has also been diagnosed with a number of mental disorders including dissociative identity disorder." Said Barbara

"Sounds like Iris." Said Barry

Just then all the monitors in the cortex came to life as a broadcast came out.

"Hello Central City Trickster and son here a long with our new friends the Joker and Harley Quinn. Hidden throughout the city are packages that in twelve hours will go kaboom releasing Joker toxin." Said Trickster

"For those of you who have never heard of Joker toxin it's a laughing good time. In fact it will make you die laughing." Said Joker

"Oh and Bats we know you came after Mr. J and me." Added Harley Quinn

"Oh and if you think your ice queen and speedy red guy are going to save you don't count on it." Said Joker

The broadcast cut off and there was silence in the lab. Then the broadcast cut back on.

"Oh we almost forgot. We got a hostage." Said Axel

The camera panned to show Iris West tied to a chair and gagged. The feed cut again and Barry's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Joe."

"Tell me you just saw that broadcast." Came Joe West's voice through the phone.

"Yeah we saw it."

"Bare, I can't lose my daughter. I know that things haven't been good between you and her for a while."

"Joe, Cait and I will get her back. We have friends in town that will help get those four locked back up."

"Do you need me to come to STAR?"

"No. We have someone that can help Cisco run point. We got the one person who knows the Joker better than anyone in town. We also got Cait's Super sister and other sister visiting."

"Understood. Barry, be careful tell Caitlin to be too. By the way where is my granddaughter?"

"Laurel is spending sometime visiting her Aunt Lena."

"So she is safe if anything happens."

"Yeah. Joe we will save Iris and stop these lunatics."

"Keep me updated."

"We will."

Barry hung up and looked at the group gathered in the cortex.

"Find out where they were broadcastings from." Said Barry

Barry walked off. Cisco looked at Caitlin who just shook her head.

"He needs a few minutes. I will go in a minute. Cisco let Barbara do her thing. She is a better hacker than you will ever be." Said Caitlin

Cisco nodded and Barbara went to work typing away at the computer in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

Iris West struggled against the chains bonding her to the post in the old abandoned warehouse. She had really gotten herself in a mess this time. She only knew that she was somewhere in Central City. A long way from where she was taken in Gotham. She had been warned to stay away from looking into the high crime in Gotham. In fact it had not been that long ago that had been rescued from Two Face by Batman. He in no uncertain terms told her to stop looking into things. But she was stubborn and didn't listen. Now not only was the Joker and his just as crazy girlfriend Harley Quinn. But two of the crazy non metas that Barry had gone against. She really hoped that Barry would find her. Hell at this point she would even take Caitlin. Caitlin, was now a real hero. While Iris will never forget how much pain the doctor had caused, she had finally forgiven her nearly a year ago. She had read Caitlin's letter and understood that Frost had been a part of Caitlin for most of her life. That Frost had been caged for so long that when she was finally free that she had become power hungry. She had talked to her dad and knew that Caitlin was now a very different from the woman that had caused all the pain. But hadn't been able to face or even call her.

"Miss Reporter lady don't bother struggling. Mr. J and I made sure that you won't get out of those chains." Said Harley Quinn

"You are sick." Said Iris

Harley grabbed a razor sharp knife and ran it very gently down Iris's cheek.

"Don't call me sick. My pudddin will gut you." Said Harley

"Har leave the girl alone right now. We need to finish getting everything in place for Bats and speedy."

Caitlin walked into the speed lab and found Barry sitting on the treadmill. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him. He leaned into her with tears going down his face.

"We will find Iris." Said Caitlin

"Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know honey."

"You aren't upset that I am upset about Iris?"

"No. I am upset about them taking her. Iris will always be someone that is important to you. But I know that you love me. But part of you will always love Iris. You have known her a very long time. Like I know you understand that part of me will always love Ronnie. He might be gone and never coming back. But part of me will always love him."

"Cait, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I don't know if I would call it lucky getting hit by a wave of dark matter and a bolt of lightning. But if that is what you believe."

"But it brought the most beautiful sexy doctor I ever met into my life."

"Yet it took my taking a walk on the dark side and getting pregnant with your evil time remnant's baby for you to realize how you really felt about me."

"Cait, maybe it just took me losing you from my daily life to really understand that I didn't want you gone like that."

Caitlin leaned over and kissed her husband. Both looked over when they heard Barbara's wheelchair enter the room.

"We found a possible location." Said Barbara

"Well I think it's time you suit up and let Frost out to play." Said Barry

Caitlin nodded as her hair already had started to change from auburn to platinum blond. Her eyes also switched from a warm brown to an icy sliver blue. Barbara never having seen the transformation before was fascinated by it.

"I'll head to the med bay to change. You get in your suit Flashy." Said Frost

Barry watched her walk off swinging her hips. Barry noticed the look on the red head's face and just smiled.

"I have seen many things relating to meta humans. But I don't think I have ever seen one that has a separate personality and appearance." Said Barbara

"Cait as far as I know is one of a kind. Well on this Earth anyway. She had a doppelganger on Earth-2 but she was killed by Zoom."

"Fascinating. We can discuss this at a later date. Let's go and see if we can save your friend and bring these criminals in."

"Barbara could I ask you something?"

"You want to know if I ever wanted vengeance for what the Joker did to me?"

"Yeah are you sure you aren't a telepath?"

"No not a telepath. Just been asked that before. There was a time I did. But the fact is vengeance will not restore my ability to walk. According to every expert I have seen nothing will."

"Don't give up hope. We here at STAR Labs are the experts on the impossible. For us it's just another Tuesday."

"I can see why Caitlin fell in love with you. You melted the ice around her heart."

They entered the cortex to find Frost walking out of the med lab pulling her gauntlets on. Cisco had redesigned them after she married. Instead of having just a single cord that wrap around her thumbs they were now almost like fingerless gloves. But with the palms open. The whole purpose being to hide her wedding ring on her left hand. It was too unique and would give her away as Caitlin Snow Allen. One thing that could not happen.

"Nice suit Frost." Said Kara

"Looks like you upgraded yourself Super cheerleader. Though seeing as you traded in that stupid skirt for a pair of pants." Said Frost

"Yeah. The skirt really wasn't the best for fighting."

"True."

"Oracle you said you have a possible location." Said Batman

"Yes an abandoned toy factory warehouse on the river." Said Barbara

"From what we have been able to get from CCTV cameras and the Wayne Enterprises satellite there appear to be bombs wired to all the doors. Leaving the only way in through a row of high windows." Said Cisco

"Can't you open a breach inside?" asked Barry

"Sorry but no. There seems to be a pressure plate around the chair Iris is tied to. In fact there is only one person that can get to her." Said Cisco

"Just one? Kara?" asked Alex

"No Frost."

Barbara put an image on the monitors of a green light a long with an a readout that showed the light was something that should not exist on this Earth Kryptonite.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

"Where in the hell did those insane people get Kryptonite?" asked Kara

"No idea. There shouldn't be any kryptonite on this earth. There are no Kryptonians on this earth. As far as I can tell Krypton is still out there somewhere in space." Said Barbara

"Frost will you be able to get the girl out?" asked Batman

"The only issue I see is her trusting me. I should easily be able to take out those damn kryptonite lights. I may have been suppress during the whole Cadmus thing but Caity has shown me her memories of that time."

"So Flash, Supergirl, Danvers and myself will keep Joker and the others busy while Frost goes after the reporter." Said Batman

"Cisco and I will man the coms." Said Barbara

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Once outside the lab Kara grabbed Alex and flew off with him following the streak of orange/yellow lightning that Barry was leaving behind as he ran with Frost in his arms. Batman followed in his Batmobile. Cisco turned to Barbara who had one eye on the screen that had Batman, Barry and Caitlin's vitals on it.

"So he feels like he has to be in charge?" asked Cisco

"Unfortunately. He also doesn't like working with anyone he doesn't personally know." Said Barbara

"Cait said your dad was the police commissioner."

"He was forced to retire after I was shot. He could no longer do the job do to health reasons."

"Meaning Joker drove him nearly crazy."

"Yes. Is Caitlin's body temperature always this low?"

Cisco looked at Caitlin's vitals and checked her temperature. He then went into her file and compared it to the ones since her powers surfaced including the ones that had been added after her stay on Earth-38.

"Yeah that is normal for her. She also apparently can go to the arctic in jean and a hoodie and not get cold."

"That is really fascinating."

"Extreme heat is one of her biggest weakness."

"Well cold and heat are opposites. By the way any ideas on how Frost will get in and stay off the floor?"

"She will make an ice slide for lack of a better term. An elevated ice path that will seem like it is floating in the air."

"Will Miss West accept help from her?"

"If Iris wants to live she really doesn't have much of a choice."

"Joker, you and your friends should give up now." Yelled Batman

"You know that isn't going to happen Bats." Said Joker

Axel came out and fired what looked like a high powered water gun at them.

"Watch out that acid will burn your skin off your bones." Yelled Barry

Frost threw up an ice shield in front of Alex before the acid reached her. Then once the rest of the team began engaging the Joker, Harley, and the Tricksters she created an ice slide to reach the windows that were nearly two stories up. She sent an ice blast at them shattering them. She extended her ice slide down making sure she stayed at least six inches off the floor.

Iris flinched at the sound of breaking glass. She tried to scream but it was muffled due to the gag in her mouth. It was seconds later she felt the temperature drop in the warehouse and in the dim light noticed the slight glow of sliver/blue eyes. The gag was then gently pulled from her mouth.

"Now I know you may still hate me. But I am the only one that can get you out of here alive." Said Frost

"Be careful if even one of these bombs goes off every bomb in the city will go off." Said Iris

"First thing I got to do is get rid of these glowing green lights. Then Supergirl can get someone from the bomb squad in here to see if they can do something about these bombs."

Frost sent an ice blast at the kryptonite lights shattering them. They sent an icy cold breeze spreading the dust away. She then returned her attention to Iris. She placed her hands on the chain around the reporter's ankles breaking it. She the repeated it with the one binding Iris's hands as well as the one around her chest.

"Now you are going to have to trust me. There is only one way out and that is the way I can in. Which means we are going for a ride and you need to hang on. I need both hands free."

"I trust you."

Frost helped Iris onto the ice path she was using. Iris gripped onto Frost's shoulders and then Frost set them up to the window.

Harley Quinn took a swing at the Flash with a baseball bat. Flash easily avoided it. At the same time Axel threw an explosive bouncy ball at Alex. Alex got out of the way just in time.

"Alex!" yelled Supergirl

"I'm fine Supergirl."

"You won't be once our game is over." Said Axel

"Slow down Red so I can hit you." Said Harley

"Not a chance. My personal doctor would be really pissed if I let you hit me with that bat. She really can be very cold when she is mad." Said Flash

"You better not let that poor excuse for a court jester hurt you or any of those other clowns. Or Caity may let me have my fun Flashy." Came Frost's icy voice over the coms.

"Bats where you meet these new playmates of yours? Not that it really matters cause you aren't going to live long enough to exchange Christmas cards."

Joker pulled a remote out and hit a button. Next thing anyone knew there was an explosion and the warehouse exploded. Barry was knocked from his feet and gasped as the warehouse turned to rumble.

"Flash! Listen Frost and Iris made it out. They are both on their way back to STAR." Came Cisco's voice.

"What about the other bombs?" asked Batman

"I was able to jam the signal they won't go off right now." Said Oracle

The four criminals used the explosion to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

Arriving back at STAR labs Barry pulled down his cowl as soon as he came to a stop in the cortex.

"Your wife is in the med bay making sure Iris is ok. Well at least physically. Who knows what those crazies did to her mentally." Said Cisco

"We need to find the Joker." Growled Batman

"We are working on it. Bruce, you knew that this was not going to be a quick grab them and leave mission." Said Barbara

Caitlin walked out of the med bay still in her Frost suit minus the gauntlets.

"Iris seems unharmed other than being dehydrated." Said Caitlin

"Has she told anything?" asked Barry

"She actually passed out shortly after I got her back here."

"Keep an eye on her. Joker toxin isn't the only drug the Joker has used. He might have injected her with. It would make her act out of character." Said Barbara

"It's been two years since we have seen Iris. After I broke up with her she left. I know I have changed in that time." Said Barry

Caitlin remained quite. She and Iris hadn't talked much while she had been checking her over. Just so Caitlin got enough information for treatment. Caitlin looked around at the group and noticed that Alex was holding her left arm funny.

"Alex is your wrist ok?" asked Caitlin

"Oh yeah fine. Just a little sore. I think I landed on it wrong dodging that acid." Said Alex

"You should have said something. Let's take a look at it."

"It's fine Cait."

"Kara, do you mind taking a look?"

Kara looked at Alex's wrist with her x-ray vision and then shook her head.

"It's not broken. But looks to be badly sprained." Said Kara

"Ok Danvers into the med bay so we can put a brace on that wrist." Said Caitlin

"I don't need a brace." Said Alex

Caitlin's eyes flashed sliver/blue and Alex sighed and headed for the med bay. Caitlin followed leaving Barry and Cisco hiding smiles. Kara just openly smiled.

"Maybe next time he or Nightwing do something stupid and gets hurt I should have Caitlin be their doctor." Said Barbara

Bruce sent a glare at his former sidekick turned tech support.

"Bruce, I have known you long enough to become immune to that look." Said Barbara

Caitlin even though she believed Kara about Alex's wrist took a x-ray of the wrist. She then placed a brace on it and let Alex head back to the cortex. She checked Iris's IV and was about to head out went Iris stopped her.

"Caitlin wait." Said Iris

"Do you need something Iris?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Iris, I know I hurt you. I nearly got you killed. I don't expect you to ever forgive me."

"That is what I want to talk to you about. I do forgive you. I did a long time ago. I know Barry probably told you what I said in anger."

"You mean about me being better off dead? And basically hating me?"

"Yes. For the record I never said I hated you. But I am glad you aren't dead. I wanted to ask you to forgive me for wishing you dead."

"What changed your mind?"

"I may have left Central City but it doesn't mean that I haven't kept up with what has happened here. You have become a true hero. This city is lucky to have two heroes protecting it."

"I have just tried to make up for the pain I caused. After the whole thing with Savitar, I was truly broken and had no idea how to fix myself."

"I know you spent some time with Kara on her Earth."

"I did. I also learned a lot about my powers. They are not from the particle accelerator explosion. But from something my parents did to me as a child. I will spare you the science of it. But turns out I was born with the gene linked to ALS. My father came up with this cryogenic treatment but the side effect was creating Frost."

"Then why was it only after Flashpoint they showed up?"

"I became Frost once after a bike accident as a kid. Best J'onn who helped me recover that and a few other memories could come up with was the trauma of it caused me to repress the memory. Add in the fact that I would tend to push my hurt and anger down and try not to show it, fueled the rage that I felt when Frost was finally unleashed."

"Caitlin, I knew you weren't in your right mind and all I cared about was myself. But I never turned you in. Not even when Barry admitted to me that he was in love with you."

"I never tried to take him from you."

"I know. My dad told me you have a daughter."

"Yeah Laurel."

Caitlin picked up a framed picture from her desk and handed it to Iris. Iris smiled at it. It was of Barry, Caitlin and little Laurel sitting on her dad's couch. Laurel looked so much like Caitlin but had Barry's eyes.

"She is beautiful. But what is with the white streaks in the front of her hair?"

"Uh she is going to have ice powers when she is older."

"So I guess you will have to train her."

"Yeah."

"How much longer do I need to be in here? I am only asking because those four crazies are not working alone."

"The way those bombs were wired tells us that. None of them have that kind of knowledge. But as long as you drink plenty of water and promise to rest you should be fine."

"Good cause after nearly a week of being tired up I really could use a shower."

Caitlin opened a closet pulled out a pair of sweatpants and one of STAR labs t-shirts they never seem to run out of no matter how many they had worn home and gave them to Iris removing the IV.

"You remember where the locker room is right? There should be towels, washcloths, soap and shampoo there."

"Thanks."

Iris head off to take a shower while Caitlin cleaned up the med bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

Barry walked into the med bay and smiled at his wife.

"You ok?" asked Barry

"Yeah. Iris and I were just talking."

"I know. Kara listened in a little. Just making sure that you didn't need me to rescue you."

"You do know I can defend myself rather well."

"True. But I know things weren't good between the two of you the last time you saw her."

"She has forgiven me, and asked me to forgive her for that comment to you about me being better off dead. I never held it against her. So I forgave her. But after her shower we really need to talk to her. Those four aren't working alone and the fact that they have access to kryptonite leads me to believe that they are working with someone from Kara's earth. Most likely Lex Luthor or possibly Maxwell Lord. Both hate Kryptonians. Both are also smart enough to rig the bombs that way. Luckily we have one of the best hackers in the multiverse helping us."

"True. Why haven't you ever mentioned Barbara before?"

"I haven't seen her since college."

"But she is part of the reason that you are trying to find a cure for those paralyzed isn't she?"

"Yes. She never treated me like I was a freak because I started collage at fifteen."

"Cait, you aren't now or ever been a freak."

"You are just a little bias."

"Actually I am a lot bias."

Barry pulled Caitlin into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hey what have I told you two about PDAs in the lab! Save that making out stuff for your bedroom!" said Cisco entering.

Caitlin pulled away from Barry and glared at Cisco.

"Iris is back from her shower and wants to fill us in on what she knows about what the crazy gang is up to." Said Cisco

"We will be right there." Said Barry

Cisco left and Barry wrapped his arm around his wife as they headed for the cortex. Once there they noticed that Joe had joined the group and Bruce was looking even more unhappy then he did earlier. Barry gave Iris a nod and she took a deep breath.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn had help getting out of Arkham. From what I over heard it was two men. I don't know who they are. But one is someone who know Kara's major weakness of kryptonite. The other wants Caitlin alive. I don't know who he is. I never saw either of their faces only heard their voices." Said Iris

"What I don't understand is where did they get the kryptonite." Said Kara

"I got the impression that the one is from your earth. He said something about he didn't jump earths for his plans to be spoiled by those crazies."

"Kara, do you have any idea who it might be?" asked Barbara

"Well as far as I know Lex Luthor is still in prison. So I am thinking it might be Maxwell Lord." Said Kara

"Caitlin any ideas about the other man?" asked Bruce

Caitlin bit her lip. She thought about a conversation she had with her mother not long before her wedding.

_"Caitlin there is something I need to tell you. Your father is alive." Said Carla Tannhouser _

_"What? You lied about him dying?" _

_"Caitlin, it was his idea. He did the same thing he did to you to himself. He unlike you couldn't find a balance with his other half. He is locked up in a closed down Tannhouser black site in the arctic. He wanted to keep you safe." _

Caitlin snapped out of her memory. She turned to Barbara.

"Barbara, I need you to hack into the CCTV cameras inside an old Tannhouser site in the arctic." Said Caitlin

Barbra nodded and started to type away. It only took her a minute and while it was easy to see that until recently someone had been there. Barbara cycled through all the angles. Caitlin felt her blood run cold, colder than normal anyway when she saw a message written in bold letters.

**_Be seeing you soon Carla and Caity. _**

"Caitlin?" asked Joe

"My father. He is helping them." Said Caitlin softly

"Your father? I thought he was dead." Said Cisco

"Just another lie my mother gave me. But this one was meant to protect me. From what she told me, he makes me in my Killer Frost days look down right friendly. He did the same thing to himself he did to me to try and cure his ALS. I have looked at his files and he came up with that treatment after talking with a man named Victor Fries." Said Caitlin

"Mr. Freeze?" asked Barbara

"Yeah. My mother calls the personality that took over my father Icicle."

"Cait call your mom. Make sure she is safe." Said Barry

Caitlin nodded and went to call her mother.

Carla Tannhouser was looking over a report when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was her daughter. Knowing that if it wasn't important Caitlin wouldn't be calling right now she answered.

"Hi honey is everything ok?" asked Carla

"Mom, dad escaped the black site." Said Caitlin

"Are you sure?"

"Mom check the CCTV feed if you don't believe me. But he has escaped and is coming after both of us."

Carla hit a few keys on her computer and paled when she saw that lab that served as her husband's prison was empty except for the message left behind.

"Is Laurel safe?"

"Yes mom she is staying with a friend way out of town. We are dealing with some very dangerous criminals right now here in Central City."

"I'm going to come to you. I have a feeling I will be safer with you and your friends."

"Let Barry come and get you."

"I will be fine honey."

Just then the glass of the window shattered. Carla dropped her phone as an ice blast came through the office knocking her down. She stared at the monster that once was the man she had loved.

"Hello Carla. It has been a long time."

"Thomas."

"MOM! MOM ARE YOU THERE?" yelled Caitlin from the phone.

Icicle, formally known as Thomas Snow picked up the phone.

"Your mother can't come to the phone right now. But I will be seeing you very soon my daughter." Said Icicle coldly.

He then smashed the phone. He then grabbed Carla and blasted his way out just before Barry flashed in.

"They are gone." Said Barry over the com.

He picked up a picture that was in a now broken frame. It showed Caitlin holding their baby girl in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Barry returned to STAR labs to find Caitlin crying in Joe's arms.

"I'm sorry honey." Said Barry

"It's not your fault. We just found out too late that he escaped." Said Caitlin

"We will find your mom Cait." Said Kara

"The fact is it is not going to be easy." Said Cisco

"Cisco, when I went all Killer Frost how did you track me down?" asked Caitlin

"I used the satellite to track your cryogenic signature. Oh frack! That is how we can try and find Icicle!" said Cisco

Cisco slid in front of one of the computers and began programming the satellite to start looking for cold signatures in and around Central City.

"This is going to take time. I am using the Wayne Enterprises satellite to look for our four non mata escapees." Said Barbara

"I'm going to call J'onn see if he can check to make sure Lena's homicidal brother is still locked up at Stryker Island." Said Alex

"You can place interdimensional calls?" asked Barbara

"Oh yeah thanks to a little chip I created. Any phone that has one can call another one that has one." Said Cisco

"Sometime we will need to talk about this piece of tech you built." Said Barbara

"Sure no problem."

Barry led Caitlin out of the cortex and into the lounge. He knew that she was worried about her mom. Something that before Laurel was born would not effect her to this degree. It was only after her time on Earth-38 that she had been able to fully make amends with her mother. What had been a trip to confront Carla about what had been done to Caitlin and hidden as a child turned into a way for both to heal their estranged relationship. They sat on the couch with Barry pulling Caitlin close to him. He just held her knowing that is what she needed. Her eyes were closed and he just rubbed her back.

"Promise me that we will save our mom Flashy." Came Frost's voice sounding less icy then normal.

"You know I will do everything I can to get Carla back. For both you Frosty and Cait."

"Good. I mean it even if it means calling in Robin Hood to kill that bastard." Said Frost

"You do know Oliver hates when you call him that Frosty."

"Yeah but I scare him at times so he lets me do it. Just like you are the only one that can call me Frosty."

Barry held her close just comforting her. The next time she spoke it was Caitlin's voice he heard.

"Do you think he is going to kill my mom?"

"I don't know. I only know what you told me about him from your memory. But I think if he was going to kill her he would have done it at her office. I think he wants to reunite his family."

"Oh god! I think he is going to do something to make my mom a meta like us! Then come up with away to kill off or at least lock away our human sides for good!"

"Is that even possible?"

"In theory anyway. The "cure" Juilian and my mom made for me would have done something like that. If I as Frost took it then the Caitlin part of me would be gone."

"If you had then it would be Frost that was gone."

"Right. Barry the reason I didn't take it was because even though I wanted my powers gone, I would have killed part of myself. Besides who knows what that cure would have done to Laurel."

"You didn't know you were pregnant at that time."

"True. Barry, do you want more kids?"

"I would love to have more kids with you. Seeing the next one it would be Barry and Cait having the fun of making the baby."

"Barry, Frost showed me her memory of the night Laurel was conceived. It was nothing but sex for Savitar. Frost did have feelings for him. But he was beyond able to love at that point."

Barry just pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Carla groaned as she came too in what appeared to be a frozen food warehouse. She had no idea what her husband planned to do to her. But she knew that her daughter was in danger. The door to the room opened and in walked a woman dressed like a jester or possible the joker off a playing card.

"How you doing? I'm Harley by the way. Don't worry I ain't gonna hurt you. Icy told me he kill me if I did. So seeing Mr. J and I owe our freedom to him we are going to do what he wants for now." Said Harley

"What do you want with me?" asked Carla

"Me nothing sweetie. Icy on the other hand wants his family back. But thinks you need to cool off a lot. He is send the younger Trickster after his little girl. Going to make her Frosty all the time. While me and Mr. J kill Bats and Flashy."

"You will never kill the Flash, and that idiot will never get his hands on my daughter. She is stronger than that child will ever be."

Just then Icicle walked in.

"Get out you crazy bitch. I need to talk to my wife."

Harley left and Icicle smiled at Carla with an evil smile.

"Now once our daughter joins us we will get started on making you an ice persona. I have been thinking we could her Beira who is the Queen of winter in Scottish folklore." Said Icicle

"That is never going to happen. Frost will never agree to help you hurt anyone."

"Once we get rid of her soft side Khione will. "

"Caitlin isn't soft. She is one of the strongest women I know. Thomas would be proud of who she is. I know I am."

"We will see."

Icicle left and Carla said a prayer that her daughter would be safe. That she had truly bonded with her Frost side.

"You are too focused on these women."

"You are too focused on destroying Supergirl Mr. Lord." Said Icicle

"Once I get rid of Supergirl, nothing will stand in my way of wiping the rest of the alien life off my Earth." Said Maxwell Lord

"It is my understanding that Supergirl has a cousin. My guess is this cousin will stop at nothing to avenge her death."

"I will take care of Superman."

Icicle just nodded not believing the man. But refrained from killing him just yet. He still needed the expertise of the tech mogul to carry out his plan. While the Joker, Harley and Tricksters were just around to keep the Flash and Batman out of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Caitlin and Barry walked back into the cortex. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Find anything yet?" asked Barry

"Unfortunately no. Icicle has to be hiding out somewhere that is already cold masking his signature." Said Cisco

"I think I know what he is planning. He is going to use some form of what he did to himself and me to create an ice persona for my mother. Then make a serum similar to the one that my mom helped make for me when I was looking for a way to get rid of my powers and Frost. He wants an ice family and to get rid of what he sees as our weak human sides." Said Caitlin

"Is that even possible?" asked Kara

"In theory it is. But I don't think it would work on me at this point. It seems do to J'onn's help a couple years ago that Frost and I are no longer completely separate personality. We are merging." Said Caitlin

"It's true. While we were in the lounge talking Cait had her eyes closed but at one point she sounded like Frost. But no white showed in her hair." Said Barry

"Actually it makes sense. Caitlin, you broke down the barrier that had separated both personalities so the fact they are now slowly merging is not unheard of." Said Barbara

Alex walked out of the med lab where she had been talking on her phone.

"Well the good news is Lex is still locked up tight. Bad news is that Maxwell Lord disappeared about a month ago. No one has seen or heard from heard from him in that time." Said Alex

"Lord would have the knowledge to rig the bombs like they were." Said Kara

Just then the monitors came to life.

"This is a message for the Flash and his friends. Bats I know you are listening too. In one hour Frosty needs to turn herself over to my friend Icicle or the poor kiddies at Central City's Sunny Skies Daycare center will get gassed with Joker toxin. Icicle will be waiting at the city park. Oh and if you don't come alone the kiddies will be gassed." Said the Joker

The monitor went blank. The silence was defining inside the cortex.

"I have to go." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin the Joker won't spare them even if you do what they want." Said Barbara gently

"Don't you think I know that? That is why Flash, Batman and Supergirl are going to go and get those kids out. I am sure you and Batman already have a way to neutralize the toxin." Said Caitlin

"Of course Dr. Snow if I may use your lab I can make antidote." Said Bruce

"It's yours. Cisco I want you to inject me with a tracker. It will be the only way to find me after I go."

"Yeah sure." Said Cisco

"I'll help him." Said Alex

Caitlin, Cisco and Alex headed for into the med lab while Bruce made his way into the bio lab to put together the antidote for the Joker toxin in case it was needed.

"Barry, you are not seriously going to let her do this." Said Joe

"Joe, I don't want to. But we really don't have a choice. It's the only way we are going to find Carla. We also have to think about those kids. We can't raise a bigger panic then there already will be. If I am right at least one of this insane clown posse will be there. More than likely all four of them. Who knows what this guy Lord is up to." Said Barry

"Nothing good if I know Maxwell like I think I do." Mumbled Alex coming back out of the med lab with Cisco.

"Cait is changing out of her suit. She is going in regular clothes. Oh Iris she wants to talk to you." Said Cisco

Iris nodded and headed into the med lab.

"Barry, you do know that she may not come back from doing this." Said Cisco

"I know. But the fact is short of throwing her in the pipeline I can't stop her. Supergirl, Batman we should head for the daycare and get those kids to safety." Said Barry

The three heroes headed out to deal with saving the kids and hopefully bring the clowns down.

Caitlin was pulling on a black leather jacket when Iris walked in.

"Cisco said you want to talk to me."

"Iris, I want you to promise me that you will make sure Barry moves on if I don't make it out of this alive."

"Do you really think that you father will kill you?"

"Icicle is not my father. He may inhabit my father's body, but he is nothing more than a monster. A demon that needs to be stopped."

"I thought that once about you. When you went and joined Savitar, I believed that the Caitlin, I knew. The one that saved Barry's life was gone and could never be redeemed. But I was wrong."

"I am not the woman, I was before I joined Savitar."

"No you aren't. At H.R.'s funeral you told Barry, Cisco and Julian that you weren't Caitlin any more. But you weren't Killer Frost either."

"I am something different. Someone different."

"You are stronger. You were stronger then anyone I know. If there is even a small part of your father left I know you can save him. I want you to see something before you go."

Iris grabbed a tablet and opened up an article that had run a month and half ago in the Gotham City News.

_**The World Needs It's Heroes **_

_**By Iris West **_

_**The world needs it's heroes. There are more heroes out there than we know about. Of course here in Gotham we know of the Batman who helps the police stop the likes of the Joker, Riddler and Catwoman to name a few. Both there are other cities that have there owe heroes and vigilantes that go after the criminals that are out of reach of the police. Some of these heroes have powers that they use to protect those that can't protect themselves. Others like Batman are just regular people who have trained and work mostly in the shadows. **_

_**Star City has a hero much like Batman. The Emerald Archer, known as the Green Arrow. I have met the Green Arrow. He is there to try and save his city from the cancer that is plaguing it. To him it doesn't matter if you are part of the rich 1% or a street thug dealing drugs. You seek to harm his city you go down. In Midway City there are the winged heroes of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Bludhaven has Nightwing. I have heard of a man in Coast City who is called the Green Lantern. Which brings us to Central City. **_

_**Central City is protected by not one but two heroes. The Scarlet speedster known to one and all as the Flash. But he has a partner, and I do mean a partner. Other heroes may have sidekicks or protégés. But that is not the case with Frost. She is no second rate hero. Frost is a hero in her own right. I have seen her grow into the hero she is today. She wasn't always a hero. She once was just a normal woman who only wanted to help make the world a better place. Unfortunately when she developed her powers she made mistakes she even let the darkness that is in all of us consume her. But she over came it. She is the kind of hero that if I ever have a daughter I would be happy if she looked up to. Now before I go I have one message. Frost if you are reading this I want you to know, I forgive you. I forgive you for what you did to me. I also hope that you will be able to forgive me for what I once said about you. I never meant it. Just remember the world needs it's heroes. But they aren't all born. But all are made by the journey they take. **_

Caitlin looked at Iris with tears in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

Caitlin walked into the park fifteen minutes before the deadline. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she spoke softly into her com.

"Oracle, Vibe any sign of him?" asked Caitlin

"He is approaching from the west. Be careful Caitlin." Came Barbara's voice.

"On the upside our super friends got the squirts and care takers to safety. Batman neutralized the toxin." Said Cisco

"Good."

"Caitlin look to your left." Said Barbara

Caitlin turned to look at the man approaching her. While he resembled her memory of her father. He also looked nothing like him. He was pale and his eyes looked like ice. While his once dark hair was nothing but ice.

Caity, be careful. I don't trust him.

"I'm here." Said Caitlin

"Yes you are my daughter." Said Icicle

"My father is Thomas Snow. You are nothing more then a demon that has taken over his body."

"You will change your mind once we get rid of this weak too human side of yours. Then all that will be Khione."

"That is where you are wrong. You have no idea who I am. I am not just Caitlin or Frost. I am both. I am both because I accept all of me. I accept all of me both my Caitlin side and my Frost side because I have people who love me. All of me. I have a husband that will do anything for me. I have friends that are more like brothers and sisters. They are my family not you Icicle."

"We could have done this the easy way. But you have to be difficult."

Icicle sent an ice blast at Caitlin at the same time as someone came up behind her and hit her with a bat knocking her out. Icicle smiled at Harley Quinn who was leaning on the bat.

"Thank you for your assistance Ms. Quinn. Now join the others and keep the Flash and others out of the way."

"Whatever you want sweetie." Said Harley

"Caitlin, what is going on? Caitlin can you hear me?" said Barbara into the com

"She's not responding. The good news is that tracker is working and doubles as a way to monitor her vitals. She is breathing just fine and her heart rate steady." Said Cisco

"I just don't understand why the camera went out." Said Barbara

"Uh guys is Caitlin ok? Cause three of the four insane clowns are here and I got this feeling that Harley Quinn not being here is a big deal." Said Barry

"Listen Flash, you need to keep your head in the game. Caitlin knows how to take care of herself." Said Barbara

"He took her didn't he Oracle?"

"I believe so. But her tracker is still online. Flash help Batman and Supergirl get the Tricksters and Joker."

"Where are they?"

"Central City University."

"On my way."

"You do know that Barry is not going to keep his head clear." Said Cisco

"I would be surprised if he did. Cisco, I do my homework. I know more about the three of you then I even know about my own father and brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah James Gordon Jr. My brother and I aren't close. He actually is a psychopath and murderer. Cisco, Caitlin is strong. She was even back in college."

"I know. But when it comes to someone Barry loves he doesn't think straight."

"Bruce is like that. When I was shot he was beyond angry. He thinks of me like a sister I think."

"As far as I am concerned Caitlin is my sister in everything but blood."

"Where is Alex?"

"My guess is she is going to try and find Lord. I mean she seems to have a grudge against him."

Caitlin groaned as she regained consciousness. She could hear someone speaking to her softly.

"Caitlin, honey you need to wake up." Said Carla

"Mom?"

"Yes honey. Are you ok? Do you know what happened?"

"Well my head feels like Grodd banged it into a brick wall."

"What is a Grodd?"

"Giant telepathic meta gorilla. Long story. As for what happened I was told to meet Icicle or the insane clown posse as Cisco is calling them, would gas one of the largest daycare centers in Central City with Joker toxin. I met him like I was suppose to. I was talking with him the next thing I know something hits my head and I black out. Waking up with this headache is the next thing I remember."

"Well I have no idea where we are. But there is a rather large bump on the back of your head. But I find it rather cold here."

"That is why the satellite can't find him. We are in some kind of frozen food warehouse."

Caitlin winced as she sat up. That was when she noticed the cuff on her left wrist.

"Damn. That explains why I haven't healed yet." Mumbled Caitlin

"I am not sure I understand."

"One of the upsides of these powers I have is that I can heal fast."

"So why aren't you healing?"

"This cuff I am wearing is tech used to suppress meta powers."

"So until you get it off you can't use your powers?"

"Yes. But there is hope of rescue. I had a tracker placed under my skin in my back."

"So Barry and your friends will find us?"

"Yeah. Do you know what he wants?"

"Well first off he wants to make me like you and him. Then come up with a way to kill off our human sides leaving only the ice personas left."

"Mom, I doubt that will work on me. Frost and I are too close. We haven't merged. But there is really nothing that separates us any more. It all began when I did that therapy with J'onn."

"Caity, no matter what happens remember I love you, and I am proud of the woman you have become. I am so sorry I wasn't the mother you deserved growing up."

"Mom, I forgave you long ago. You are a good grandmother to Laurel, and will be to any other children Barry and I have."

"You are going to try for more children?"

"Yes. We want Laurel to have at least one sibling."

Carla hugged her daughter just holding her when the door opened. Icicle walked in and walked over to Caitlin grabbed her arm and took a blood sample. He then walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**To the Guest that pointed out in the last chapter the double post. I went back and fixed it. I had accidently double pasted the chapter.**

Part 10

Barry arrived in the plaza that Flash day celebration had taken place nearly five years ago. Batman and Supergirl were already there a long with the two Tricksters and Joker. He couldn't help but notice that Joker's crazy girlfriend was missing. He also noticed a remote in the Joker's hand.

"Why don't you guys just give up?" asked Supergirl

"Give up? Not a chance. Bats where did you find this little girl? She is not your normal sidekick. By the way how is the former Batgirl? Still broken in pieces?" asked the Joker laughing.

"Bruce, don't let him get to you. I am still alive that is the important thing." Said Barbara calmly

"Leave Batgirl out of this. Why are you bringing the Flash and Central City into our feud." Said Batman

"Why not? Besides it is far to nice in this city." Said Joker

"Where is your girlfriend?" asked Barry

"Icicle asked for her help. Seems he knows the real identity of your frosty friend Flashy. He has plans for her. Oh and her dear old mommy." Said Axel

Just then small packages began to fall from the sky with parachutes attached.

"Supergirl, Batman be careful! Those packages most likely will explode on contact. I mean it Supergirl, I know you think you are indestructible but we already know these clowns have access to kryptonite." Said Barry

"I know Flash. What I want to know is how they got it." Said Kara

"Oh but that would be telling! We don't tell." Said Axel

"That is right son. We will never tell how Maxie got here with the special K." said James

"These two belong locked up in Arkham with the rest of the crazies." Said Barbara

The packages began to hit the ground and exploding. The heroes dove for cover.

"How are we going to stop these guys?" asked Kara

"I got an idea. We need Vibe at our location Oracle. I need him to open a breach to that dead Earth Harry told us about. We send these mini bombs there." Said Barry

"On my way Flash." Said Cisco

A breach opened and Cisco jumped out in his suit.

"Batman do you think you can keep all of them busy? I need Supergirl to help me. I am going to create a vortex and Vibe opens the breach. Supergirl you will need to use your super breath and blow them into the breach." Said Barry

"I can handle them." Said Batman

Everything was going to plan until Barry was hit in the leg by a club. He looked over to see that Harley Quinn had joined them.

"Hey cutie miss me?" asked Harley

"Where is my friend?" asked Barry

"Oh her daddy is just having a little family reunion. Don't worry about her." Said Harley

"Tell me where he took her!" yelled Flash

"Flash! We will find Caitlin. You need to stay calm. I promise you we will save her and her mother." Said Batman

"You really shouldn't make a promise you know you can't keep bats." Said Harley

"You and Joker are going back to Arkham Harley." Said Batman

"It's been fun but we got to go." Said James

A smoke screen went off and the two Tricksters and Joke took off. Harley tried to get away but Supergirl punched her knocking her out cold.

"So what do you want me to do with her?" asked Kara

"Cisco will show you to a cell in the pipeline you can put her for now." Said Barry

"Oh I have locations for those five bombs. I am sending you addresses. The only problem is that they have to be disarmed at the same time or the ones not disarmed will blow." Said Barbara

"How do we do that. I mean I know Batman, Kara, Cisco and I can each take one. But what about the last one?" asked Barry

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone at CCPD that would help?" asked Barbara

"I actually know a guy." Said Barry

Barry flashed off grabbed Joe handed him a pair of wire cutters and a com.

"Put the com in your ear. A woman called Oracle will talk you through disarming it. Got to go. There are four others and we have to do this all at the same time."

Barry took off for his bomb. Joe put the com in and spoke.

"Oracle are you there?"

"Yes Detective West. Your daughter is here at STAR labs. She is resting. She will make a full recovery according to Dr. Snow."

"I trust Caitlin's judgement on that."

"That would be a good idea. Is everyone in position?"

"Yeah just tell me what to do." Said Kara

"Yes." Said Cisco

"Just waiting on you Oracle." Said Barry

"Batman?"

"Let's get this over with. We need to find Joker and those other fools." Grunted Batman

"Ok I was able to get the shamanic of this kind of bomb. Do you all see the white wire?"

Everyone told her yes.

"On the count of three I want you to cut it. Then you have to cut the green wire followed by the red. All three must be cut in the order with no hesitation or they will blow."

"No pressure there." Said Cisco

"1…2…3." Said Oracle

The four heroes and cop cut the wires all sighed with relief when they went dead.

"Defective I am sending you the locations of all the bombs." Said Oracle

"I will send the bomb squad to pick them up and dispose of them. What do we do with the gas?" asked Joe

"Don't break the seal of the containers and have it disposed of with other hazardous waste." Replied Oracle

"Oracle have you tracked down Caitlin yet?" asked Barry

"I have it narrowed down to a warehouse district. But I can't find the exact one. I have been looking for her cryo signature."

"We are heading back to STAR see if Harley is awake and willing to talk."

"I'll be waiting."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 11

Caitlin sat next to her mom with her eyes closed. It helped a little to relieve the pain in her head. But she really needed to let Frost take control or at least a strong pain reliever. She opened her eyes and noticed her mom rubbing her arms in an effort to keep warm. She unzipped her jacket and pulled it off wrapping it around her mom's shoulders.

"I'm fine Caitlin. I don't want you to get cold." Said Carla

"Mom, the way my powers work even suppressed I don't get cold. I will be fine. Take the jacket."

"Ok if you are sure honey. If I could get that thing off you I would."

"I know mom. We will get out of here alive and as ourselves."

"I trust you. Caitlin, you are one of the strongest people I know, and the worst part is you have done this on your. I abandoned you emotionally when you really needed me."

"Mom, I have forgiven you. You are there for me now and you are a great grandmother to Laurel."

The door opened and Icicle walked in. He glared coldly at Caitlin.

"It seems that I won't be able to make the serum from your blood like I planned Caitlin." Said Icicle

"Too bad I can't help you kill me. My husband kind of likes me the way I am. So do my friends. My real family. You Icicle are just a poor imitation of my father." Said Caitlin

"Aren't you curious about why your blood won't work?"

"Well you know what they say curiosity killed the cat."

"Caitlin are you sure you should antagonize him?" asked Carla

"Like you didn't try when our daughter was unconscious. Well I will tell you anyway. Seems that you are expecting."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Said Caitlin

"Well no matter. I will take care of this set back."

Caitlin paled at what the ice monster was implying. She felt her mom pull her close. Icicle turned and walked out of the room locking the door once again.

"Cait, could he be telling the truth? That you are pregnant?" asked Carla

"It is possible mom. I mean I am married and am intimate with my husband."

"You know that I won't let him hurt you or your possible child."

"Mom, I will not let you put yourself in danger for me."

"Caitlin, that monster is planning to lock me in some cryogenic chamber and change me into a meta human with the same powers you have but a uncaring evil personality like his. I think that qualifies as danger!"

"Barry better hurry."

Carla hugged her daughter and did something she rarely did. Prayed.

Barry paced in the cortex. Batman had just come from questioning Harley Quinn. She refused to tell what she knew.

"Tell me you found her Barbara." Said Barry

"Her tracker is working properly. It gives us a two mile radius. The problem is that there are a number of warehouses that were used to store frozen and refrigerated foods. In that area so narrowing it down by her cryo signature isn't working." Said Barbara

"Have you tried looking for her mother by using her warmer body temperature?" asked Alex walking in.

"That is also a problem several are still in use. So I am getting heat signatures from them."

"My guess is Caitlin's mom isn't dressed for the refrigerated temperatures of the warehouse. Look for a heat signature that is lower than the others." Said Iris

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that before." Said Barbara

Barbara typed a few keys and one warehouse popped up. A closed Hartland foods warehouse. Barry looked at the location staring at it.

"We will get them back Barry." Said Kara

"I know. Kara, I can't lose her. We have started talking about having another child. This time I want to be with her for the whole pregnancy."

"Barry, you know Cait, wasn't trying to keep you away when she was pregnant with Laurel. She was scared and broken."

"I know. The main reason I didn't go after her then was I knew you would take care of her."

"When she told me what happened I didn't know what to think."

"You didn't judge her. You welcomed her into your home and treated her like family. You hardly knew her at the time, yet you accepted her. Now she considers you family. Which is a high honor."

"I know. Cait doesn't let just anyone in her heart."

"I know better than anyone. Kara, we will find this Lord guy too."

"I know."

Kara sighed wondering if she should tell Barry what she found out about Caitlin when she had hugged her. But then again that was news that he should hear from his wife. But she was happy that her friends were going to expand their family. But first they needed to get Caitlin back.

"Caitlin is a meta what I don't understand is why she hasn't used her powers to escape with her mother." Said Alex

"Icicle must have a way to dampen her powers." Said Barry

"That is exactly what is going on." Said Cisco

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Since we know where they are being held I got into the CCTV cameras. Take a look. See that blue light around her wrist?" asked Cisco

"A power damping cuff." Said Barry

"So she is defenseless?" asked Alex

"Well she can't use her powers with that cuff on. But if she had a gun she is a good shot." Said Barry

"Wait Cait can shoot?" asked Kara

"Uh yeah. She never told you?" said Barry

"No she didn't."

"Well there was this time while Barry and Cisco were on Earth-2 with Harry trying to find his daughter Jesse who was being held by Zoom. STAR was attacked by a meta that could make earthquakes and Caitlin shot him with the boot rifle and took him down." Said Iris

"What is a boot rifle?" asked Barbara

"It's a rifle that I created that shoots a power damping cuff at metas we can't get close to. It will fit around a leg, arm or even neck." Said Cisco

"Interesting. How did Caitlin get to be such a good shot?" asked Barbara

"That is something none of us knows. Kara do you think J'onn knows?" asked Barry

"If he does he won't say. He promised her anything he learned that wasn't a danger to herself or others would remain between the two of them." Said Kara

"We need a plan." Said Bruce

The others nodded and they got to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 12

"Caitlin, honey you need to stay awake. I think you have a concussion." Said Carla softly

"Mom, I'm trying. But my head hurts so much."

"I wish I could help you. But you know how important it is for you to stay awake. Think about your beautiful daughter. She needs you. Needs you to be a much better mother to her than I ever was to you."

"Mom, I stopped blaming you for the way you treated me a long time ago."

"Caity, if I hadn't pushed you away then maybe you wouldn't have going rouge when you lost control of your powers. Or when you first came to me I was honest with you."

"Mom, if I hadn't gone rouge I never would have been able to become the hero I am now. Two very good friends of mine call that time my crucible. A journey that can either make or break a hero."

"You know I read every story that comes out about you and the Flash. I actually have it set up on my computer that any reference to the two heroes of Central City in any paper to send me the link. I know that I can never tell anyone that my daughter and son in law are the beloved heroes of Central City."

"Mom the Flash will save us."

"I know."

"You really planning to kill your daughter's baby?" asked Maxwell Lord

"Mr. Lord, I will not have my true daughter Khione until I get rid of that weak human side. Her being pregnant prevents me from making the serum to achieve that goal." Said Icicle coldly.

"From what I have learned about that young lady from my sources is she will never forgive you if you do this."

"Who are these sources? You Mr. Lord are from another Earth. An Earth where you want to wipe ever alien off it starting with Supergirl. I only recruited you because I knew my daughter would call her friend Supergirl. You had access to the only thing that can weaken her. I have the kryptonite now. So I no longer need you."

Icicle then drove an ice dagger through the heart of Maxwell Lord. Before Lord drew his last breath he hit a button on his phone sending a message to someone.

Alex pulled out her phone when she heard the notification chime go off. She saw that it was a video message from Maxwell Lord.

"Alex what is it?" asked Kara

"Max sent me a video." Said Alex

"Let me see your phone. I will play the message where all of us can see it." Said Oracle

Alex handed over the phone and seconds later the video began to play on the screens in the cortex.

"Hello, Alex and Supergirl and friends. For those of you that don't know me my name is Maxwell Lord. If you are seeing this message that means I was double crossed and killed by Icicle also known as Thomas Snow. If you are seeing this message than you don't have much time. Icicle plans to turn his wife into a meta human like himself and daughter but also kill off their human sides. But it gets worse. While trying to create the serum needed to kill off the human sides he made a discovery. Mr. Allen, your wife is pregnant. Now I maybe a lot of things but I will have no part in the murder of an unborn child. I understand if you don't believe me but I am fairly certain that Supergirl knows. But you need to hurry. If I am indeed dead then there is not much time to save your unborn child."

The message ended and Barry turned to look at Kara.

"Is Cait pregnant?" asked Barry

"Yes. But I don't think she knows yet. She can't be more than two and a half months." Said Kara

"Do you think that Lord is telling the truth. That Icicle will kill my baby?"

"Lord is a lot of things. He may hate my sister. But he wouldn't hurt a child on purpose. He might not give a damn about any of us but he wouldn't kill an unborn child." Said Alex

"We need more help. Cisco go to the Arrow cave and get Oliver. Tell him Cait needs him." Said Barry

"You want me to bring Caitlin's surrogate big brother into this? You do know what happened last time someone took Caitlin." Said Cisco

"Yeah. I know. But we need the Green Arrow."

"He is going to be pissed."

"I'm counting on it."

Cisco sighed and opened a breach disappearing through it.

"For those of us who don't know what you are talking about care to share Barry?" asked Iris

"On my Earth there was an organization called Cadmus. They were run by a woman named Lillian Luthor. The goal of this organization was to wipe all alien life off the earth. While Caitlin was staying with me finding herself we were both taken by Cadmus." Said Kara

"Caitlin isn't an alien. She is a meta human." Said Barbara

"They decided that metas need to be wiped out too." Said Alex

"Cait was seven months pregnant at the time. Lillian decided that she would keep Cait alive but only until her baby was born. Then she would raise the baby to be a weapon for Cadmus. A friend of mine and Cait's witnessed our abduction. She called Alex and Alex came here and got Barry, Oliver, Thea and a few of the Legends." Said Kara

"Who are the Legends?" asked Bruce

"A team of heroes that travel through time to protect the timeline. We went in and rescued Cait and Kara. Kara had been held in a cage with a kryptonite light keeping her weak. Cait was in another cage and had a meta dampening collar. It also had a bomb in it strong enough to decapitate Cait. Without the code I was the only one that could remove it and get us out of range before it blew up." Said Barry

"Caitlin, asked me to kill Lillian Luthor. Kind sweet Caitlin wanted that woman dead. I did it because I knew she was right. Little Laurel wouldn't be safe on any earth as long as that bitch was alive." Said Oliver walking in dressed as the Green Arrow minus the mask.

"Thanks for coming Oliver." Said Barry

"I am here to get Cait back. So Bruce Wayne is Batman. Until now I never thought the bat was real." Said Oliver

"Oliver, this is Barbara Gordon, also known as Oracle." Said Kara

"Nice to have a face to go with a name. You did feed me information a couple times." Said Oliver

"True. I know you have Felicity, or as I believe she is going by these days Overwatch." Said Barbara

Oliver nodded.

"So what do we need to do to get our Snow Queen and her mother back?"

Barry and the others filled Oliver in on what they were up against.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 13

The door opened and Axel walked in and grabbed Caitlin laughing.

"Come on girly your daddy is ready for you. Oh and mommy your time is coming." Said Axel

"Axel, don't do this. You know once your usefulness is done this monster will kill you. He will kill your father. He will kill your mother." Said Caitlin struggling.

"He won't do that."

"Have you never read a comic book? Or seen a cartoon based on a comic book? Or hell even anything! Villains always betray their friends and allies. I tried being a villain once. It didn't work. Because I could never take that final step. I couldn't kill my friends. My family. Axel, don't kill my baby." Pleaded Caitlin

"Caitlin, I love you!" yelled Carla as she watched her daughter dragged from the room.

Caitlin struggled as Axel dragged her to another room past the dead body of Maxwell Lord. While she had never met the man, she had learned enough about him during the nearly year she spent on Earth-38. While she didn't like what she knew about him, he hadn't deserved to die like he had. Axel forced her down on a table where the senior Trickster and Joker helped to strap her down. That was when Icicle appeared with a syringe filled with some kind of drug.

"This will put you to sleep. When you wake your little problem will be taken care of." Said Icicle

"You can't do this. If any part of you is my father. Thomas if you can hear me. Fight the monster! He wants to kill your grandchild!" yelled Caitlin

Icicle injected Caitlin and within minutes she was out.

Barry, Oliver, Kara and Bruce each covered one side of the warehouse. Cisco dressed as Vibe was hidden next to Barry. They had left Alex back at STAR labs to man the med bay. Barbara was on the coms while Iris was there to assist if need be on either coms or Alex if anyone comes back injured. Which they as much as they didn't want to admit it was a possibility especially for Caitlin.

"Supergirl how many do you see inside?" asked Oliver

"Five people, well six but one is dead. We need to move fast. I think that Icicle is about to do something to Caitlin." Said Supergirl

"Flash don't do anything stupid. We will save your wife." Said Batman kindly

Back in the lab Barbara had to bite her tongue. She had rarely heard that tone from Batman. Not even Bruce talked like that often. Back at the warehouse the heroes moved in Batman went for the Joker. The Green Arrow shot two arrows one at each of the Tricksters tying them up. Vibe made his way to the room with the soul person in it. He opened the door and found Dr. Tannhouser.

"Cisco, we need to find Caitlin. That monster is going to kill my grandbaby." Said Carla

"Don't worry. Flash, Supergirl, Batman and the Green Arrow are going after the Insane Clown posse and the Ice demon." Said Cisco

"Caitlin needs medical help. She has a concussion. He put a cuff on her wrist that blocks Frost from taking over."

"Guys you hear that? We need to get that dampener off Caitlin." Said Cisco

"Flash and I are about to break down the door to the room Caitlin is in. I am guessing Icicle is with her." Said Supergirl

"Jesse and Walker are taken care of." Said Green Arrow

Supergirl broke the door down and Flash went after Icicle while Supergirl went to free Caitlin. She breathed a sigh of relief hearing Caitlin's heartbeat and shallow breathing. But what brought a smile to her face was the faint sound of two other heartbeats. She unstrapped her friend and then noticed what looked like a needle mark on her arm.

"I have Caitlin. But she is unconscious. Looks like she is drugged." Said Supergirl

"Supergirl, you need to remove the meta cuff. Her mom thinks that will let Frost take over and possibly that will let her heal. Including get the drug out of her system." Said Cisco

"I will have to use my heat vision to cut it off."

"Kara, I trust you. Caitlin trusts you. Besides if you do burn her she will heal fast once Frost is in control." Said Barry

Kara sighed and took a deep breath. Then too lasers shot out of her eyes. The cuff spilt and Kara removed the two pieces seeing a small burn. Caitlin's hair changed to platinum blond the burn healed. But she didn't regain consciousness but her breathing improved. She lifted her friend up and heard her groan. She carried her out to the meeting spot where Cisco and Carla were waiting.

"She is alive and we got here in time. But her injuries are going to take time to heal. Even with Frost's healing factor. We should get her back to STAR." Said Kara

"Barry, Oliver and Batman are still tracking down the Joker and Icicle." Said Cisco

"If they can get Icicle back to STAR once Caitlin wakes up I think between her myself and Supergirl's sister we may be able to bring Thomas back." Said Carla

"Got it bring the ice king in alive." Said Oliver

Cisco started to open a breach.

"Wait we should grab Lord's body. We can't leave him here." Said Kara

Just then Batman appeared with the body.

"Joker got away. Let's get Dr. Snow Allen back to the lab." Said Batman

Cisco opened the breach and the four of them walked through. Once back at STAR labs Kara placed Caitlin down on one of the beds in the med bay. Her hair had returned to auburn showing that Frost had retreated. Alex went to look checking over the doctor after about twenty minutes she determined that Caitlin would wake up on her own. But also hooked up an IV because she was dehydrated. Alex then checked Carla and found other then a few bruises and a little frostbite she was fine. Carla sat in a chair next to her daughter refusing to leave her side. Alex walked back into the cortex as Cisco and Batman returned from the morgue in the basement.

"Am I the only one who finds it disturbing that you have not only a prison in the basement but a morgue?" asked Barbara

"Trust me it is rather unsettling. But as long as we don't think about what fake Wells was doing to dead metas in the morgue we can normally sleep at night." Said Cisco

Just then Oliver came over the coms.

"Flash and I have Icicle. Get a cell ready."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 14

Once Icicle was locked in the pipeline Barry changed out of his suit and went to sit by his wife's side. Joe came by to let them know that the Tricksters were back at Iron Heights. He also checked on Caitlin who had become like a daughter to him. Barbara and Bruce went back to their hotel while Iris went home with her dad. Oliver, Cisco, Alex and Kara all took beds in the dorms inside STAR labs. Barry and Carla stayed by Caitlin's side the whole night. It was at around five a.m. that Caitlin first started to wake. She felt Barry's hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. He woke immediately.

"Cait baby?" asked Barry

"Hey. I'm in the med bay at STAR?"

"Yeah. We got you and your mom out. Don't worry we got to you before the ice demon possessing your dad's body could kill our baby."

"So I really am pregnant?"

"Well I trust Kara. She told us after we got a message from Maxwell Lord."

"Icicle killed him."

"I know. Until we figure out what to do with his body it's in our morgue here. The Tricksters are back at Iron Heights. Icicle and Harley Quinn are in the pipeline. Your mom thinks between you, Alex and her you might be able to bring your dad back."

"We can try. The Joker?"

"Still on the lose. Oliver came over when he heard you were in trouble. He really has adopted you as his little sister."

"I will be sure to thank him."

Both looked to the door when they heard a soft knock. They found Kara standing there.

"Nice to see you awake Cait. Is Frost ok?" asked Kara

"She is fine."

"That's good. Uh is your wrist ok? I had to use my heat vision to cut that dampener cuff off you. I know I burned you a little."

"I'm fine. Frost retreated after the worst of my injuries healed. That includes the burn. Kara, I know that you didn't mean to burn me. Come here and give me a hug Kara."

Kara hugged her friend with Barry watching smiling. Carla had woken and was relieved to see her daughter awake.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" asked Carla as the two women pulled apart.

"I'm fine mom. Barry call the Legends see if Professor Stein can come help us. We might need him to make the cure for my dad." Said Caitlin

"You do know Sara is going to be pissed we didn't call sooner." Said Barry

"Yeah." Said Caitlin

"Wait Barry, before you go I have some news you will want to hear." Said Kara

"What is it Kara? The baby ok?" asked Caitlin

"Oh it's nothing bad I think. But you aren't having just one baby. You are having twins. So the only bad thing I could see is if they are metas and get their powers at a young age." Said Kara

"Oh god! What if they are both speedsters!" said Caitlin

"Well then it is a good thing that their mom is an ice meta that can slow them down." Said Barry kissing her.

They broke apart. Caitlin then turned to her mom taking her hand.

"Are you ok mom?" asked Caitlin

"Yes honey. I was more concerned about you." Said Carla

"Mom, I will recover. We will find away to help dad."

"I know. So twins. You will have your hands full."

"Yeah."

"I have Cisco find you something to eat."

"Ok mom."

Barry sat in the cortex while Caitlin rested in the med bay.

"Barry! How in the hell is it I am only just now finding out that Caitlin was taken by an ice demon inhabiting her father's body?" demanded Sara Lance walking in with Martin Stein and Jefferson "Jax" Jackson.

"Hey Sara." Said Barry

"Don't hey me Bartholomew. I told you if any of you are in trouble to call me. I already lost my sister. I will be damned if I lose any more of my family. You and Caitlin are part of my family." Said Sara

"Sorry. I know we should have called. But we weren't doing this alone."

"I know Bruce Wayne also known as Batman came to town." Said Sara

"You know Batman?" asked Cisco

"I may have met him while I was with the League of Assassins. I had a couple missions in Gotham."

"Sara what are you doing here?" asked Barbara coming in with Bruce.

"I am an old friend of Caitlin and Barry's. Now I understand the Joker is still on the lose." Said Sara

"Yeah we are having trouble pinning him down." Said Cisco

"What does he want here in Central City? I mean normally he is fine with terrorizing Gotham." Said Sara

"That would be Icicle's doing. The Joker, Harley Quinn and the Tricksters were freed to keep us busy so Icicle could take my mom and me and get his ice family. Oh and kill off our kind loving human sides." Said Caitlin

"But he ran into a snag. Cait's pregnant. With twins. In order to make the serum to kill their human sides he needed Cait's blood. But because she is pregnant….." said Barry

"He couldn't use it because her hormone leaves are not normal. Let me offer my congratulations on your coming off spring." Said Stein

"Thank you Professor. Think you can help us find away to free my dad from the ice demon?" asked Caitlin

"I am willing to give it a try. With your help and the help of Ms. Danvers and Dr. Tannhouser I am hopeful we will be able to do something." Said Stein

"Uh guys Joker has just taken a high school hostage." Said Barbara

"Cait, I need you to stay here." Said Barry

"I know go just come back to me. To our family." Said Caitlin

"Grey and I will be on stand by. Some how I think if he has that gas he loves to use so much that having a meta that controls fire isn't a good idea." Said Jax

"Let's suit up. Oracle and Vibe are on coms." Said Oliver

"I suggest those of us that are going to work on the cure head to the bio lab." Said Caitlin

"Cait can I talk to you for a second?" asked Oliver

Caitlin nodded and led him into the med bay.

"What is it Oliver?"

"I think you need to go talk to your father."

"Whoever that is locked in that cell in not my father. It is a monster that has taken over him."

"Cait, Barry and I got a dampening cuff on him. He is your father right now. He asked that we lock him up to protect you. He was aware of what Icicle was going to do to you. That he was going to kill your baby."

"Babies Ollie. Babies. Twins according to Kara."

"Right twins. Cait at least think about talking to him."

"I will. Thanks Ollie for being the over protective brother I never knew I wanted."

Oliver pulled Caitlin into a hug.

"Anytime. We may not share blood. But we are family. I guess that includes the Bat and his friend now too."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 15

"Oracle, Vibe do we have eyes in the school?" asked Oliver

"Joker has everyone gathered in the auditorium. He has two large tanks like used for portable oxygen. But most likely they are filled with Joker toxin gas." Said Oracle

"Does he have any guards?" asked Sara

"Not that we can tell. But there are some blind spots. The whole auditorium is not covered by cameras. Most are just pointed at the stage area." Said Cisco

"The doors are chained from the inside. Except for the stage door. Green Arrow, Batman how do you feel about dropping in from the rafters? You could easily get to a catwalk above the stage and drop in. White Cannery, Flash and I can get the hostages out." Said Supergirl

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Oliver

"Let's do this." Grumbled Batman

Caitlin rubbed her eyes as she looked through the microscope. They had been working for nearly two hours but she was having trouble concentrating. She was worried about Barry. Oh she had no doubt that between Oliver, Kara and Sara that he would come back to her in more or less one piece. But she had grown use to being by his side in battle. She also had a feeling that some of those teens were going to wonder where she is. Letting out a sigh she got up from the table she was working at and headed out of the lab. She headed for the small kitchen in the break room passing the cortex. She could hear that things seemed to be going their way at the school. After fixing herself some tea she went into the speed lab and sat on the treadmill. She was lost in thought and didn't notice Alex had come in.

"Cait are you ok?" asked Alex breaking Caitlin out of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Want to try again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Caitlin, I think I know you well enough to know when you are lying. Something has been bothering you since you woke up."

_She has a point Caity. You going to tell her or do I have to? _

Caitlin sighed knowing very well that she was going to have to tell Alex. Frost would do it other wise.

"Oliver, thinks I should go talk to my dad. Barry got a meta cuff on him so he is really my dad right now. Not that ice monster." Said Caitlin

"Cait, we have no idea if what we are doing is even going to work. You really should take this opportunity to talk to your dad. Let him see the woman you grew up to become. He missed out on seeing you grow from a little girl into the amazing woman you are. When my dad went missing I was fifteen, nearly grown. He came back into my life for a very short time before he had to leave again. He left to protect Kara and me. Your dad left you for the same reason. He left you because he loves you. Think about it if he stayed and Icicle was the one in control Caitlin most likely would not be sitting here. All that would be left is Frost, but it wouldn't be the hero Frost. It would be the villain Killer Frost. Laurel wouldn't exist. More than likely you would be either locked in one of those cells downstairs or in a prison cell at Iron Heights. Then there is the very worse case scenario. Oliver told me about ARGUS and Taskforce X also known as the Suicide Squad. You could be force to work for them. From what I have heard about the not missed dead director Amanda Waller she was much like Lillian Luthor."

"I know this Alex! I'm scared. I am scared like I was after the particle accelerator explosion that I believed I lost Ronnie in."

"How did you get past that fear the first time?"

"Barry went with me. He helped me face my fear."

"I know I am not Barry. Hell I am nothing like Barry. But I could go with you. Just until you feel you are ready to be on your own."

"Alex, you are more like Barry than you know. You have the same kind heart he does. That is what made me fall in love with him. If I was into women, you are the kind I would look for. For the record Maggie is a fool for dumping you because of her not wanting kids."

"Thanks Cait. Hopefully I will find my Ms. Right one day."

"I know that you will. Kara, will find someone too."

"Come on you want to see your dad or get back to work?"

"I should go see my dad."

Alex stood up first then offered her hand to Caitlin and helped her to her feet. Then both headed to the pipeline.

Supergirl went to each set of doors checked them for any unwanted surprises and then ripped them open. At the same time both Batman and Green Arrow used ropes to drop onto the stage from the rafters and catwalk above. The then began to engage with the Joker while White Cannery, Flash and Supergirl got the hostages out. Once all the hostages were safe the other heroes joined Batman and Green Arrow on the stage.

"It's over Joker give up." Said Batman

"Not a chances Bats. Greenie, Red, and the blondies aren't enough to stop me."

"Really? It's guys like you that have made me hate clowns. Besides I am a former member of the League of Assassins trained by Ra's al Ghul himself." Said Sara

"Is that suppose to impress me?" asked Joker

"I don't really care. All I care about is kicking your ass for what your insane girlfriend did to my sister's namesake's mother." Said Sara

"White Cannery, try and keep that anger in check." Said Oracle

"Don't worry as much as I would like to, I won't kill the crazy clown."

With all of them working together it wasn't long before the Joker was captured.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 16

Caitlin took a deep breath as she opened the blast door to the pipeline. She felt Alex's hand on her shoulder supporting her. She brought her father's cell to the entrance. He was sitting on the floor of the cell he looked up when he saw her.

"Caity?"

"Hi dad." Said Caitlin

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. Dad this is a friend of mine. Well more like a sister. Alex Danvers."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Danvers."

"You too Dr. Snow. Caitlin is a great person." Said Alex

"Of that I have no doubt."

Thomas looked at Caitlin and noticed the ring on her left hand.

"You got married." Said Thomas

"Yeah his name is Barry and he is just the sweetest man I have ever met. We have a daughter. Laurel Kara Snow Allen. She's two." Said Caitlin

"She looks just like her mother." Added Alex

"I hope that I can meet her one day. Caitlin, are we going to address the pink elephant in the room?"

"Oh you mean that you used me your own daughter as a science experiment?"

"I thought at the time it was the best thing for you."

"Dad, until a little over three years ago I didn't know Frost even existed. When these powers first showed up I was scared. I was angry. I was willing to do almost anything to try and get rid of them. I hurt my friends when I finally lost control. I plotted with an evil speedster to murder someone I care about! It took nearly seeing one of my best friends a man I think of as a brother killed for me to regain any control. But by that time a man had been murdered. I may not have been the one to actually do it. But I have to live with that the rest of my life."

"Caitlin, I thought I was doing what was right so you would never have to suffer that illness like I did. I thought I had fixed the problem of the dual personality with you. I am sorry."

"Well mom is to blame too. She should have told me about Frost."

"Frost?"

"I believe you called that part of me Khoine after the Greek goddess of snow and ice. Well she likes to be called Frost."

"How are you in control? I would think that she would be stronger than you like Icicle is with me."

"Well once she got through her rebellious stage with the help of some friends she and I were able to come to a peaceful coexistence. We don't have to be one or the other. She will fight along side of the Flash, but if my medical expertise is needed she gives me back control. In fact as long as I give her control once in a while she if find just being in the background. In fact which ever one of us is in the background can talk to the other."

"Will you let me speak to her?"

_Caity not sure it's a good idea until we are sure our body is fully recovered._

"Frost doesn't think it is a good idea. Icicle had Harley Quinn take a baseball bat to my head earlier today. My head injury healed most of the way but not fully recovered yet. She may have healing abilities, but they aren't perfect."

"I understand."

"I should get back to the lab."

Caitlin turned and headed out of the pipeline. Alex started to follow but Thomas stopped her.

"Ms. Danvers, in the twenty plus years I have been away from my daughter one thing about her hasn't changed. She is a poor liar." Said Thomas

"Dr. Snow, Caitlin is my friend. Someone I love as much as my owe sister. Yes she lied. But I will not betray her trust. When I first met Caitlin, I didn't trust her. In fact I didn't think my sister should. My sister had only met her twice and had not actually spent a lot of time with her. But Kara was so sure that we could trust her. Caitlin earned my trust so I won't tell you what I know."

"I am glad my daughter has friends like you."

Alex just nodded and headed out. She found Cisco had come down.

"They are on their way back. They got the Joker." Said Cisco

"Good."

"So Cait talked to her dad?"

"Yeah. She isn't too happy with him. He wanted to meet Frost but I don't think Frost was in the mood to talk."

"From my experience with Frost she really isn't into the small talk."

"Frost rarely appeared when Caitlin was staying with Kara. Only when she felt she had too. I mean they did that whole shared control thing more."

"Not surprising. Caitlin actually thinks Frost fears she might unintentionally hurt the baby."

"But Caitlin doesn't think that."

"Of course not. Caitlin knows that Frost would protect the babies growing inside their shared body."

"I should get back to the bio lab."

"Alex, are you guys getting close?"

"Not really. But we are still trying. Caitlin's mom is very determined."

"There was a time that Caitlin was willing to do anything to get rid of her powers."

"She didn't like talking much about what happened. J'onn knows the whole story and everything that happened. Kara knows most of it. I know that when you guys were dealing with some evil speedster called Zoom he kidnapped her. That he traumatized her."

"From what Kara told me in one of the worst way a man could a woman. When we got her back she was suffering from server PTSD. She would see him. I think that was what really trigger her powers and Frost. Barry has always believed it was Flashpoint."

"Flashpoint that was when Barry went back in time to stop his mom's murder and then after living in the altered timeline went back and reset it to what it should have been right?"

"Yeah. But just like a piece of glass once you crack it, it's never the same. When he fixed the timeline things were different. He was the only one who knew. When he confessed I was really pissed. If he had never messed with the timeline my brother might still be alive. Not that I ever got along with my brother. He was the golden boy while I was the black sheep."

"You got past it."

"I did. It took a while but I did."

Alex nodded and headed back to the bio lab. Cisco returned to the cortex as Oliver and Bruce limped in. Barry and Kara had taken the Joker down to the pipeline.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 17

Sara poked her head in the bio lab and caught Caitlin's eye.

"You guys get him?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah Barry and Kara are locking him in the pipeline. But Ollie and Bruce were hurt. Not badly but it wouldn't hurt to have a doctor check them over." Said Sara

"I'm coming." Said Caitlin

"Do you want help?" asked Alex

"No thanks. I can handle those two."

"You do know that Ollie is going to say he is fine." Said Sara

"Well it's a good thing that Frost knows how to handle the likes of him. I got the feeling Bruce is going to be the same way. I know Kara should be fine. I want to check you and Barry over just to be safe. But I will start with the over grown bat and Robin Hood."

"Well good luck."

Caitlin walked into the cortex and could see both Oliver and Bruce were banged up.

"Bruce, Oliver med bay now!" said Caitlin

"I'm fine Cait."

Caitlin's eyes flashed sliver/blue. Oliver swallowed and limped into the med bay.

"I mean it Bruce. I don't give a damn that you are a billionaire playboy. Get in that med bay or I will let Frost make it so you never get laid again." Said Caitlin

Bruce grumbled and limped after the Green Arrow with Caitlin following. Once the door was closed Barbara, Cisco and Sara started laughing. Kara and Barry walked in right then wondering what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Barry

"Your wife just got the two men that hate doctors into her med bay with very little fuss." Said Cisco

"All Caitlin had to do was show Frost eyes to Ollie and he went." Said Sara

"Then I believed she threatened to let Frost freeze off Bruce's manhood." Said Barbara

Barry just smiled while Kara looked surprised.

"Uh it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. There have been a few reports of rapists and pedophiles that have turned up in the ER with server frostbite in the middle of the summer on that part of their bodies. Captain Singh knows that Frost is responsible as does District Attorney Cecile Horton, but neither have any interest in pressing charges in those cases. They don't like that Frost has taken the law into her own hand. But they both want to do far worse to those kind of men." Said Barry

"Does Caitlin know what Frost has done?" asked Kara

"I am very aware of what Frost has done. Personally if she had killed them it wouldn't have minded. Both Oliver and Bruce have some broken ribs but other wise fine." Said Caitlin

Barry smiled and pulled Caitlin into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Come on guys! What have I told you two about PDAs in the lab!" said Cisco

Caitlin rolled her eyes and sent a soft ice blast at Cisco's candy bar freezing it in ice.

"Really Cait?" asked Cisco

Caitlin just smirked at him.

"Since we got Joker and Harley Quinn, Barbara we will head back to Gotham tomorrow. I will transport them on the bat jet. You take the Wayne Enterprises jet. Ms. West you are welcome to fly back with Barbara. Though I have to ask that you do not reveal my identity to anyone." Said Bruce

"I promise no one will learn you are Batman. Even when I was really angry and hurt, I never told anyone who the Flash or Frost were. So I won't reveal to anyone who you are." Said Iris

"Thank you. Caitlin may I speak to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure Bruce." Said Caitlin

Caitlin led Bruce back into the med bay and closed the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about Bruce?" asked Caitlin

"I am aware of your research into reversing paralysis."

"Let me guess Barbara hacked me."

"Yes."

"So far all the simulations I have run look promising."

"You are using stem cells from yourself and Barry correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You will need someone to test this treatment on."

"You want me to test it on Barbara if she agrees."

"Yes. I also want to offer funding. See if you can reproduce the cells artificially. I am willing to fund it."

"You feel guilty that the Joker shot her."

"Yes. She knows I do. I know she chose this life. Just like each of us. But I could have stopped her. She was seventeen when she became Batgirl. I could have told her father what she was doing."

"But you didn't. You didn't because you knew that she loves your city and wanted to save it as much as Oliver Queen wants to save Star City. As much as Barry and I want Central City to be a safe place. You deal with both metas and crazies. Oliver deals mostly with crazy killers. Barry and I mostly metas. Kara over on her earth has aliens, metas and just the run of the mill bad people."

"Very true."

"The treatment is still a few months away from being ready to test. But if Barbara is willing to try it when it is ready I will give it to her."

"Call me when it is ready. I will make arrangements for her to return. I don't care if she can't ever suit up as Batgirl again. If you can help her walk that is good enough for me."

"No problem." Said Caitlin taking his card.

Bruce started to leave but Caitlin spoke.

"Remember if you and your team ever need help all you have to do is call."

"I know. You and Barry can be there in a flash."

Caitlin couldn't help but smile. That was the kind of pun Barry would make. Actually Kara had told her about their musical adventure from the Music Minster. He had made that kind of pun in a song. Now she had to get back to the bio lab to see if they could cure her father.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 18

Barry stood in the doorway of the bio lab watching Caitlin work with her mother, Alex and Stein. He could see that she looked tired. He turned to Lena who was standing next him holding Laurel. They had just arrived from Earth-38 five minutes ago.

"Caitlin looks really tired." Said Lena

"I know. But you know her. She is stubborn."

"I know. If you can get her to rest I might be able to lend a hand."

"I'll see what I can do."

Barry walked into the bio lab and over to his wife.

"Cait, honey maybe you should take a break." Said Barry

"I can't I think we are getting close."

"Take a look by the door there is someone that wants to see you."

Caitlin looked over to the door and smiled seeing her daughter in Lena's arms. Laurel broke into a big smile.

"Momma!"

Caitlin walked over and took her daughter from Lena.

"I missed you sweetie." Said Caitlin

"Missed you too mommy."

"Lena, thank you for watching Laurel."

"Anytime Caitlin. I love this sweet little girl."

"So how much stuff did you buy her?"

"Not to much."

"Yeah right. So Barry how many trips did it take to take everything home?" asked Caitlin

"Just one. Cisco opened a breach and Kara and Iris helped me take it all." Said Barry

"Don't worry I didn't get her a pony or any other pet." Said Lena

"Well that is good. Seeing as in about six and a half months Barry and I will really have our hands full. I'm pregnant with twins." Said Caitlin

"Twins? Are you sure?" asked Lena

"Well seeing as it was Kara that informed us that we are having twins, we think we can believe it." Said Barry

"Yeah she is kind of a girl scout. Rarely lies. Well congratulations."

"Thanks." Said Caitlin

"Just, image if they take after their father with super speed." Said Lena with a smile.

"That would not be fun."

"Cait, maybe you should take a break and get some rest." Said Barry

"I can't. I need to keep helping." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin go rest. I will see if I can help them." Said Lena

"Please sweetie? You are still recovering from that hit to the head." Said Barry

"Ok but only if you lay down with me."

"Sure how about all of us go home and get some sleep. If anything happens someone will call and I can have us back in a flash."

"Ok."

Barry picked up Caitlin and flashed them to their house.

"You get use to that." Said Cisco

"I'm sure." Said Lena heading into the lab.

Kara smiled when she watched Barry and Caitlin. She wished that she could find a love like that.

"You don't have to see them every day. They can be sickeningly sweet sometimes." Said Cisco noticing her.

"I wish I had what they do. But I don't think it is in the cards for me." Said Kara

"Don't think like that. Kara, you are a great gal."

"Cisco, my last boyfriend had a psycho mother who tried to take over my earth. I had to nearly kill Mon-El to stop her. The only way to drive the Daximites away was to seed the atmosphere with led which 5hey are deathly allergic to. I had to put Mon-El into the pod came in and send him into space. He ended up going through a wormhole and into the future where he married someone else."

"Ouch and I thought I had it bad. My last girlfriend Gypsy, is from another Earth where she hunts down breachers through the multiverse. He dad hates me and tried to kill me. But before Barry Cait had it really rough."

"She told me. The presumed dead fiancée, who turned up alive fused with Martin Stein. Who then left to learn to use his powers, came back they got married and a couple hours later died for real scarfing himself to close a singularity. Then there was fake Jay?"

"Real name Hunter Zolomon a psychopath from Earth-2 also known as Zoom. A speedster that was out to conquer not only his Earth but the whole multiverse. He made Cait start to fall in love with him. He then killed a time remnant in front of us traumatizing her. He later kidnapped her and you know what happened then."

"Yeah. Then she developed her powers went to the dark side and came close to killing all her friends."

"What none of us realized was at some point Cait had fallen in love with Barry."

"Well he is easy to love."

"He is my best friend."

"You know when Caitlin first showed up I knew something was different from the woman I had met during the Dominators thing. The only thing I asked of her was to tell me her story. Cisco, I don't know if we will save her father. But I know we will try."

"What do you say you and me go get a drink?"

"Cisco, you should know that earth alcohol has no effect on me."

"Well I swiped this from Caitlin's lab. She has been working for years to prefect something to let Barry get drunk. I believe this is attempt number 15. Not sure what the proof is on it. But it would kill any normal human in seconds from what I hear. But you my friend aren't human."

"Let's go."

"Uh you might want to lose the suit."

"Right. As far as we know there is no Supergirl on this Earth."

Kara changed and she and Cisco headed out to a bar for the night.

**I know Kara and Cisco is a little odd. I don't think that I will do them as a romantic pairing unless you want to see it. But I think SuperVibe would make great friends.**


	20. Chapter 20

Part 19

Caitlin woke to strong arms wrapped around her. She snuggled closer to her husband. She took in a deep breath. She loved his scent. It had been nearly two weeks since her father had been locked in the pipeline. Her mother believed they were getting close. But Caitlin still had doubts. Suddenly felt her stomach start to turn. She pulled out of Barry's arms and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She turned to face Barry who had followed her and grabbed her hair and held it back and rubbed her back. She sat on the bathroom floor looking up at his warm eyes.

"You ok?" asked Barry

"Yeah. It's just morning sickness. Which hopefully only last the morning."

"It didn't with Laurel?"

"Some days were worse than others. I felt bad for Kara having to deal with me and my hormones, and the fact Frost and I were trying to work things out."

"You do know she was glad to help you. Kara has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know."

"Yeah I know. Come on I will fix you some toast and tea."

"Ok."

Barry helped Caitlin up and then he headed to the kitchen while she brushed her teeth and rinsed the bile taste from her mouth. She arrived as Barry placed a plate and mug on the table for her. He kissed her softly.

"I'm sure our daughter is up. I'm going to go help her get dressed ok?"

"I'll be fine. Barry, I am just pregnant. There was a time women would work until they gave birth then went right back to work. I can handle being on my own for a few minutes. Besides you will be back here in a flash if I need you."

"I will always help you Cait. I know that I let you down in the past but never again."

"I know. That is why I love you so much."

Barry kissed her again and went off to help their daughter.

Well Caity, he is most definitely the better choice. I mean he is cute maybe a little too sweet at times. But he loves us. I do mean both of us.

"Yes he does Frost. You love him too don't you?"

I will admit nothing. But I do know Savitar would never have taken care of us after getting us pregnant.

"Frost, you know that I never blamed you for what happened with Savitar. I wasn't happy but I know you made that choice."

Yeah well you know that won't happen again. Only man I will let touch us like that is Flashy.

"I know. But I wouldn't give up Laurel for anything."

She is the best thing to come from that monster.

Barry walked in with their daughter in his arms. Caitlin raised her eyebrow at the shirt Laurel was wearing.

"Supergirl? Come on Barry!"

"It's the one that she wanted to wear."

"Letting a two and half year old choose her clothes?"

"Hey I pulled out a Flash and Frost shirt too. She grabbed this one."

Caitlin just shook her head. Laurel had outfits for more superheroes than most people knew about. Luckily thanks to Felicity she and Barry had been able copyright their own logos. Oliver had Green Arrow and Speedy copyrighted. She took her daughter from her father while he fixed Laurel her breakfast.

"Hey sweetie you sleep well?" asked Caitlin

"Uh huh."

"You know daddy and I love you."

"Love you momma."

Barry placed a bowl of oatmeal on the table in front of Laurel. Caitlin made a face handed off Laurel and ran to the bathroom. Barry shook his head.

"Note to self add oatmeal to foods Cait can't be around while pregnant." Mumbled Barry

Caitlin came back a few minutes later.

"Sorry." Said Caitlin

"It's ok. So no oatmeal, tuna, or eggs."

"Yeah. Oatmeal is new this time. With Laurel it was all fish and eggs."

Caitlin's phone rang to the tune of the old Beach Boy song Good Vibrations.

"Cisco." Said both Caitlin and Barry

"Hey Cisco. What is going on?" asked Caitlin

"Well, your mom and Alex think they got the cure for your dad."

"Barry and I will be there soon. We just need to drop Laurel off at Joe's. Cecile is going to watch her today."

"I'll let them know."

Caitlin hung up and looked at Barry.

"My mom thinks they have the cure for my dad."

"Well let's go see if it works."

Half an hour later Barry and Caitlin walked into STAR Labs. As soon as she walked into the cortex Caitlin turned and ran for the bathroom. Barry looked around and saw Cisco eating a breakfast burrito.

"Dude, I told you Cait can't be around eggs right now!" said Barry

"I forgot! I can't remember everything that makes your wife sick since you knocked her up!"

"Until this morning it was two things! Tuna and eggs! Now oatmeal is added!" said Barry

Alex chuckled at Barry yelling at Cisco.

"Maybe you should send him a text of the complete list to him everyday." Said Alex

"Maybe. Alex would you mind checking on Cait?"

"Barry last time I checked Cisco and your wife are the only two people who actually work here. So you can go check on her yourself. Carla and I will let you be."

"Uh yeah last time I went in after her Frost sent an ice dagger at me."

"Wimp."

Alex walked out of the cortex and down to the bathroom. She opened the door and found Caitlin splashing cold water on her face.

"You ok?" asked Alex

"Yeah. Damn Cisco, I have told him everyday I can't be around eggs! Why can't he remember that!"

"He is a guy."

"Barry can remember. Joe can remember."

"But not one that has ever had a pregnant wife or girlfriend."

"True. Is he done with that thing?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I guess we should see if this serum works."

Alex and Caitlin headed back to the cortex together.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 20

Caitlin watched as Barry and Joe brought her father into the med lab. She kept her face neutral. She was not going to let this man back into her life until she was sure that he was back to the man she remembered. Not that she was happy with him. He had used her as a test subject.

"Caity, it's good to see you." Said Thomas

"Don't talk to me. I am still angry about what you did to me."

"Honey, I didn't want to you to suffer through that illness like I was."

"You have no idea what I went through! Because of what you did to me. I ended up hurting my friends. The people that I consider my family. I may share your DNA but the moment you chose to use me for your experiment I stopped being your daughter."

"Cait, sweetheart you need to stay calm." Said Barry wrapping his arms around her.

Caitlin relaxed into her husband's arms. She knew that he was right. It still surprised her after all this time how much he loves her.

"Let's give this a try. Alex, you are ready with the tranquilizer gun if it doesn't work?" asked Carla

"Yes."

"Mr. Ramon, after I inject him remove the meta cuffs." Said Carla

"Right." Mumbled Cisco

"If you try to hurt anyone here, especially this lovely young lady, I will shoot you." Said Joe

Thomas Snow nodded his head. He could see that each of these people he had met recently who had come into his daughter's life in the years he was gone loved her and would do anything to protect her. Carla injected the serum into her husband and Cisco removed the cuffs. Thomas changed to Icicle but soon melted back into Thomas. They waited an hour and tested to see if it really worked. Caitlin had the blood sample under a microscope looking for any signs of cryogenic powers.

"Caitlin do you see anything?" asked Carla

"I don't think so. Take a look mom."

Carla took her daughter's place looking through the microscope then turned to Caitlin and nodded.

"It looks like it worked."

"Yeah."

"Caitlin, I should have stopped him from doing this to you."

"Mom, I forgave you for that a while ago."

"I know. But you will have to make a decision about Thomas. Are you going to let him back into your life? Into your children's lives?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"I understand and so does he. May I ask what you are working on?"

"Uh sure. Speedsters like Barry have accelerated healing abilities. So do I actually, though it is much faster when Frost takes over. But even when she doesn't a cut that requires stitches that takes most people up to two weeks to heal, for me even without Frost taking over only takes about two or three days. Most of the time I just let Frost have control until most injuries are healed. But I came up with this idea that I can use stem cells from both Barry and myself and develop a treatment that could heal paralysis."

"You would need someone wiljling to be experimented on."

"I have someone who is willing to be my test subject."

"That hanker who works with Batman?"

"Barbara was the closest thing I had to a friend in college. She is only two years older than me so she understood being younger than most of the college students. Mr. Wayne is going to give me funding to see if I can get results by artificially recreating the properties of the cells."

"If you are willing to accept my help I may have a few ideas on how to do it. Of course your name alone would go on the research, unless you choose to name me as your research assistant."

"Mom, you are willing to do that?"

"Honey, this whole thing is your idea. Personally if you take my help I would leave my name completely. Caitlin, this is something I never would have come up with. Besides I doubt I could ever get a meta with the regenerative capabilities to let me study their cells. I will not ask you too."

"Thanks mom."

Barry stood outside the bio lab watching Caitlin with her mom smiling.

"You love my daughter don't you?" asked Thomas

"I never would have married her if I didn't." said Barry

"I wish I could have been there to see it."

"I'm sure she would have wanted you there. But only if you were the man she remembered from when she was a little girl. Not the one that she knows you really were."

"Mr. Allen, I wish I had done things differently. But I was not going to let Caity suffer from that disease like I did."

"Dr. Snow, when I first met Caitlin she was cold emotionally. She was grieving a man she had planned to marry. But under that cold I could still see this warm hearted woman. The first time I saw her smile nearly made me melt. But it took her turning into Killer Frost for me to realize how I truly felt about her. She had moments before it finally happened. She stabbed me in the leg with an ice dagger. She even gave me the 'kiss of death' trying to pull all my body heat from me. Cisco was able to knock her out before she killed. We locked her in one of those cells downstairs. Everyone else had basically given up on bringing her back. But a friend of ours needed her. So I went down there and talked to her. I challenged her to kill me and truly become Killer Frost. I told her that if she really wanted to be a villain she had to kill me. That villains always kill their friends."

"She couldn't do it obviously."

"No she couldn't because under all that cold was still the kind warm loving woman that once told me not to expect her to patch me up every time I hurt myself doing something reckless. But still ended up doing it anyway. Even when Frost finally took complete control a few months later after she nearly died she couldn't kill anyone. In fact when the enemy she joined was going to kill Cisco she saved his life."

"How did she get to where she is now? Able to get along with Frost?"

"She had help from some very special friends. One of them is telepathic. He was able to help Cait break down the wall between her and Frost. Once they could "talk" they made peace."

"I hope she and I can make peace one day."

"Cait can be stubborn when she wants to. But I will not help you. It is between you and her."

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

Part 21

Six months later

Caitlin and Barry held their twin boys. The doctor who had delivered them had been sent and paid for a month ago by Bruce Wayne. The doctor knew if she disclosed anything about who Barry or Caitlin were that she would never practice medicine anywhere ever again.

"We need names for them." Said Caitlin

"Yeah I know. I was thinking for the one you are holding how does Ronald Joseph Snow Allen sound? We could call him either RJ or if you want Ronnie." Said Barry

"You want to name one of our sons after Ronnie?"

"He was a hero Cait. I know how much you loved him."

"Joe will be honored that we give him his name."

"Yeah he will be."

"If we are going with another person who died a hero then how about Edward Henry Snow Allen for our other son?"

"Eddie?"

"Yeah. He did save us from his future descendent."

"That is just so weird."

"Yeah well weird is just another Tuesday for us."

"I know."

Barry Kissed his wife as Kara poked her head into the med bay.

"Not to interop this cute moment but you got a lot of anxious family out here." Said Kara

"Yeah, uh send in Cait's parents, Joe, Wally and Iris if she arrived." Said Barry

"Yep she is here so is Barbara Gordon."

Kara left and the West family members and Caitlin's parents walked in.

"Everyone meet Ronald Joseph and Edward Henry Snow Allen." Said Barry

"We will call them Ronnie and Eddie." Said Caitlin

"You are naming one of them after Eddie?" asked Iris

"If you don't mind. Iris we like the idea of naming all three of our kids after people we admire. People we see as heroes even if no one else does." Said Caitlin

"I think Eddie would be honored that the two guardians of Central City named one of their sons after him. You think Ronnie would like that you named a son after him?" asked Iris

"He would tell me not to. That he was no hero. But in my eyes he is. He helped save this city." Said Caitlin

"They are very cute honey. Though I think they are taking after their father." Said Carla

"Yeah well don't hold that against them." Said Barry

"I personally hope they turn out just like their father. He is one of the best men I know." Said Caitlin

"How about we let the others have a turn to see the twins?" said Iris

"Good idea." Said Joe

"Caitlin, you make a beautiful mother." Said Thomas

"Thank you dad."

Things were not good between Caitlin and her father. But they were slowly working on their relationship. But it was not going to be easy to repair the damage that had been done in the nearly twenty years apart.

"So Barry and Caitlin if they are speedsters will you let me train them or at least help?" asked Wally

"We will see Uncle Wally." Said Caitlin

"Who do you want to see next?" asked Joe

"Send Kara, Alex and Barbara in." said Barry

Alex walked in a few minutes later with a couple of gifts. Barbara was behind her walking using a walker, with Kara right behind her just in case she fell. Caitlin smiled at the red headed woman happy to see her walking again even if it was with a walker.

"Bruce, wanted to come. But unfortunately Clayface and Riddler are up to no good again. But he sent gifts with me. Alex was kind enough to help me bring them in." said Barbara

"I am just glad that you are walking." Said Caitlin

"Well speedsters and you have some really amazing cells. But I still have a long way to go."

"You will get there. Kara why don't you come and take Ronnie so I can see what Bruce sent the twins." Said Caitlin

"Well one is from me. I think there is something for Laurel in Bruce's as well." Said Barbara

Kara took the baby from Caitlin who had been sleeping but at the change in arms opened his eyes and looked at her with warm green eyes. He then closed them without a sound.

"I guess Ronnie likes me." Said Kara

"Why wouldn't he like his Aunt Kara? He knows that he is safe with his Super Aunt." Said Barry

Barry started to sing softly. The only one besides Caitlin that could hear him was Kara.

"Barry! I thought we agreed to never bring up that song ever again!" said Kara

"Am I missing something?" asked Barbara

"Short version is several years ago right before I went full Killer Frost. This interdemential being who called himself Music Minster trapped Barry and Kara's minds in a musical world, because these two it seems love old movie musicals. It was to teach them a lesson about love. But they had to play out the plot of the musical. In it the wrote a song called 'Super Friend'. I heard Barry sing it to Laurel a few times. It is rather cheesy." Said Caitlin

"Says the woman who can't carry a tune in a suitcase." Mumbles Barry

Caitlin glared at Barry as his foot became covered in ice. He vibrated his foot to thaw it out.

"So Caitlin, you can't sing?" asked Barbara

"No. I can't." said Caitlin

"Summer nights had me a blast…" sang Barry

"Stop bring that night up!" yelled Caitlin

Barbara raised an eyebrow at them.

"Apparently one night while hunting down a meta human they went to a bar that she and her boyfriend frequented. Caitlin got drunk pulled Barry onto stage to sing karaoke." Said Alex

"If I have the name of the bar and date I might be able to see if the security footage still exists." Said Barbara

"Tell her Bartholomew and you will be not only on the couch for a week but on diaper duty for the next month." Said Caitlin

"Yeah uh sorry not telling you." Said Barry

Caitlin opened the gift Bruce sent. She pulled out several outfits with the Batman insignia on them.

"Well I guess we just add those to the collection of Superhero outfits our kids have." Said Barry

"Yeah. Oh Barbara take a look at what he sent for Laurel." Said Caitlin

Caitlin held up a doll that was dressed as Batgirl.

"I have never seen one of those before." Said Barbara

"He put a note in. It's two of a kind. He had them made just for Laurel and you. He will give you yours when you get home. He knows that you are too old to play with a doll. But it's too remind you that you will always be a hero."

"I'm no hero."

"Says every hero ever. Weather you are Batgirl or Oracle by trying to make Gotham a better place you are a hero. Caitlin and Barry are heroes weather they like it or not. Oliver and his team are heroes. My cousin is a hero, and so am I. Barbara none of us got into this life to be heroes. We did it because it's who we are. We want to help others even if it means putting our life on the line. Real heroes aren't born they are made." Said Kara

"Super cheerleader is right. As a guardian of the timeline and history I know these things." Said Sara walking in.

"So in theory you could go back and prevent me from being shot by the Joker?" asked Barbara

"Actually no. That event is a fixed point. Can't be changed or we break time. You were always meant to become Oracle. Barry was always meant to become the Flash, Oliver the Green Arrow. Caitlin was always going to become Frost. Though there was a small percentage of possible outcomes Gideon ran where it was the villain Killer Frost." Said Sara

"You probably don't have any future knowledge of Alex and me." Said Kara

"Actually I do. But I can't tell you. But I can tell you that you both will have a big role to play in the future. Now if you don't mind I need to speak to these two alone." Said Sara

"No problem." Said Kara

Once the other three left Sara turned to the Barry and Caitlin.

"We need to talk about the twins."

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other wondering what problem they were going to cause.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 22

"Sara what's wrong?" asked Caitlin

"Well little Eddie and Ronnie here are speedsters." Said Sara

"Ok. What do they do in the future?" asked Barry

"They are going to time travel. They will do this in about twenty years. They went back to go after Abracadabra to stop him from causing the injury that makes Caitlin become Killer Frost." Said Sara

"You stopped them?" asked Caitlin

"Of course! Those two didn't seem to understand that in order for them to be born that event had to happen. That they not only nearly erased themselves from existence but their sister as well."

"Because if you hadn't become Killer Frost, you never would have joined Savitar and Laurel wouldn't have been conceived there fore never born." Said Barry

"And we would be totally screwed."

"Sara, we will talk to them. Make sure that they know that they can't change the past." Said Caitlin

"There is more to it. Caitlin, they were working with Eobard Thawne."

Caitlin's eyes flashed sliver and hair started to change color to platinum blond.

"I wish I could freeze that bastard and permanently erase him from existence." Said Frost taking over.

"Right there with you Frosty. But in order for Barry to be come the Flash he has to exist." Said Sara

"Damn! Can't we find the version of him after that event happened?" asked Frost

"Unfortunately he is a paradox. Time and the speedforce will always keep a time remnant of him in existence. Now let me see these two future trouble makers." Said Sara

Eventually all their friends saw the two newest additions to team FlashFrost. When Barry and Caitlin were alone with their sons they began to relax. Laurel was spending time at Papa Joe's and her best friend Jenna West who had been born a few months after her to the very surprised Joe and Cecile.

"So we need to make sure these two never time travel." Said Barry

"I don't think that is possible. But they do need to learn that they can't change the past. That those events need to happen." Said Caitlin

"Cait, I never meant to screw things up when I created flashpoint."

"Barry, I forgave you a long time ago. Besides after I learned the truth about my powers I was more willing to accept them. I don't want to change my life. If I hadn't gone on that my journey to figure out who I am now after everything with Savitar, Kara wouldn't be one of my closest friends. The sister I always wanted as a kid."

"I will always be grateful to both Kara and Alex for taking care of you when I couldn't."

"I had to leave you understand that right?"

"Of course. J'onn helped you more than anyone here could have. Besides you leaving made me realize how close I came to making a big mistake by marrying Iris."

"Personally I always found your relationship with her kind of creepy. I mean you grew up in the same house and Joe thinks of you as his son. You basically were in a relationship with your sister. I know you aren't related by blood. But think of it in the same way that Jan and Peter are brother and sister on the Brady Bunch. It would be really weird if they had gotten into a romantic relationship."

"Yeah I can see your point."

"Good."

"I love you Cait."

"I love you Barry."

They kissed happy to be together. Barry placed both babies in their crib. Watching as his wife fell to sleep. He just sat by her side as she slept. He didn't know what the future held for their family but he did know that they would face it together.

Thomas watched as his daughter slept from the doorway. He smiled as his eyes flashed an ice cold sliver. His wife may think they got rid of Icicle, but there was no getting rid of him for good. In time Icicle would be back and seek his revenge on those that betrayed him. But first he needed to finish his special project that would destroy one of the many Earths in the multiverse bringing all his enemies to easy reach.

THE END FOR NOW.

A third part will come some time after New Years.


End file.
